Hell's Playground
by gaia-of-earth
Summary: Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose.
1. Preview

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose..

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Preview for Hell's Playground:~:**

* * *

This had to be a complete nightmare. Everything she was seeing now, everything she felt, everything she smelled and tasted had to be apart of some bad dream that was just popping up out of no where. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to tear herself away from the bad images set before her fearful emerald gaze. It had to be a bad dream.

But even as she breathed unsteadily, she felt his warm hand suddenly grab hers, trying to pull her from her shocked thoughts, she knew that it was all real. Who she was seeing, standing near the window of the drawing room was real? Sakura suddenly wanted her father to be there with her and Gaara. She knew he would not stand for this. He would not just stand there and let that woman be there.

Why, oh, why did she have to suddenly appear in her life? Especially at a time like this. Not with her in this already unsettling position before she even had the chance to tell her lover her newest, most un-nerving secret.

"Sakura?" She heard Gaara murmur in confusion.

The gorgeous model like woman turned when she heard his voice and her dark, seductive gaze met Sakura's. In truth, Sakura felt as if a bucket of ice cold water and just dumped right onto her head, seeping into her skin and reaching the deepest parts of her body. It seemed colder when that woman smiled, almost friendly like. But even so, Sakura felt as if she was a mouse, trapped by a viper's gaze.

It had been nearly eighteen years since Sakura had seen this woman but it still felt as if she had seen her yesterday, walking out that door, screaming at Hanataro about how much she hated him for ruining her life. Abandoning her to live nearly four years of hell with him.

"My dearest love." The sweet melody of her voice rang across the room to Sakura's ears. "My dear, dear Cherry Blossom. It's been so long since I've seen you. And my, oh, my. You have grown into a gorgeous flower."

Shivering and clutching at Gaara's arm for support, for she felt as if she was about to fall face first into the tiled floor of the main hall, facing into the drawing room, Sakura's mouth fell in surprise and unease. It wobbled up and down as she searched for the right words to say. And finally came out after she felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"Mother, you're here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That is just a quick look of Hell's Playground, just to give you an idea of what to expect. The first chapter will be put up very shortly.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

_Pairings:_  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter One:~:**

* * *

Before anyone could actually see her enter the women's bathroom, they heard the loud bang of the door before they saw a blur of pink racing behind them and vanishing within one of the bathroom stalls before a loud "Blech!!" reached their ears.

The other female doctors and nurses who had been unlucky to be in the women's restroom before the Head Psychiatrist came in turned a little pale or green as they listened to Doctor Haruno throwing up, very loudly in the last toilet stall. Some had to cover their noses and mouths as they felt sick by just listening to her. It didn't take very long as they listened before they all turned swiftly and hurried out of the restroom before they too got sick listening to her hurling.

Even as they left, the Sponsor of the Suna City Asylum of the Criminally Insane came hurrying into the restroom, pulling a face as she heard another retching sound at the end of the stalls. Temari swallowed hard after she took a deep breath before going over to the last tall where her best friend was emptying her stomach, if she could even empty it any more.

Poor Doctor Sakura Haruno was leaning over the toilet, looking so horrible and sickly. She was attempting to hold her hair back out of the way, for it had fallen out of its bun after racing down the hall to the nearest bathroom. She was pretty sure she had scared the shit out of some of her patients by shoving past them and a few security guards. She was nearly pale green, a color that made Temari wince before hurrying forward and grabbing all of the pink strands to help her keep them back.

"Jesus, Sakura. What in the hell did you eat last night?"

Sakura retched a little before spitting the nasty bile from her mouth as she sank down on her butt and turned a nasty look onto her best friend. "What you fucking cooked, Temari. I swear to god, you need to take cooking lessons. No wonder Kankuro always wants to order out." She groaned before retching again and quickly shoving her head near the mouth of the toilet. Luckily, she didn't have anything else to hurl up. Her stomach was severely empty and she was no doubt very dehydrated from throwing up all of the water she had tried to down earlier that morning.

Temari puffed up her cheeks a little as she shot Sakura glare but then sighed as she ran her free hand through her own hair, shaking her head. "Jeeze. I swear, Sakura. I followed the directions from the cooking show. I did the very same thing that the chef did on the show. How in the hell can I mess up spaghetti?!"

Groaning, Sakura finally pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the wall as she grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her mouth with it. She groaned once again before tossing the paper into the bowl and flushing it. "Maybe it was the burnt meatballs that you attempted to marinate with bourbon wine and tried to cook in the oven and not the stove." She moaned before pushed herself to her feet. "I'm pretty sure the chef didn't do that on the show."

Again, Temari puffed up her cheeks as she moved out of Sakura's way, watching her as she walked over to the sink to wash out her mouth from the vile taste. She instead, folded her arms and crinkled her nose. "Okay. I tried to improvise a little. I thought that was how you cooked meatballs."

"No. You cook them in a pan, on the stove, Temari. Next time Gaara and I come over to the mansion, you better let Kankuro cook. I know he's a fucking perverted freak show, but he can cook. I don't see how Shikamaru can survive your cooking." Sakura muttered before cupping water into her mouth and swishing it around.

For a third time, Temari glared at her best friend, still pouting. "Hey. He likes my cooking." She grumbled.

Sakura snorted as she spat out the water and stood up, raising an eyebrow at Temari through the mirror. "Temari, microwave dinners don't count. But even you mess those up." She remarked. "Besides, Shikamaru told me that he's hidden the garbage can under the table and is always throwing away the food when you're not looking."

"UGH!! I'm going to kill him!" Temari snarled as she balled up her fists and crossed her eyes, furiously. "I knew he was doing something like that!"

The door was then pushed open and a familiar violet colored head popped around it, looking in with a timid look. "Sa-Sakura?" Hinata Hyuga asked, stuttering a little. "Are you all ri-right now?"

Smiling as she dug into the pocket of her black slacks and pulling out a packet of gum, Sakura nodded. She took a moment to pulling out a stick and stuffing it into her mouth after removing the wrapper. "I'm okay now, Hinata. Sorry for the short warning. I swear, it's either Temari's cooking that got to me or there's a bug flying around attacking only me." She remarked as she began grabbing her hair and shoving it back into the bun she had it in earlier.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hinata nodded as she pushed the door open even further and let Sakura and Temari come out of the bathroom. She was just glad that her best friend wasn't feeling so sick anymore. She didn't know if she could take it if Sakura threw up again.

"You know, maybe you should go home for the day, Sakura. You really are not looking so good." Temari suggested as they began walking down the hall of the Suna Asylum.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she glanced at her friend and shook her head. "Hell no. I'm not going home. I've got too much to do. I have all of my paper work, some of my patients to work with, to make sure Tobi has his daily orange." She pulled a face as her stomach curled a little at the sound of an orange. She loved oranges but there were only so many she could eat with her patient before getting sick of them. She only ate them because it made her patient, Obito Uchiha, who was known as Tobi in the Asylum, happy. "I have too much to do." She finished telling her two friends.

Temari also rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sakura, you're working too hard again. You need a vacation, big time." She waved a hand at Sakura, giving her a stern look when the pink haired doctor tried to protest. "Hey, hey, hey! Let me finish! I swear to god, you can be just as bad as my little brother." She ended up laughing a little at the pout on Sakura's face. "Anyway, I'm not going to force you to go on a vaca. It's just, Tobi is going to be fine. Kakashi keeps showing up to spend time with him. Just have him start eating the oranges with Tobi." She told her friend.

The only answer to that was a shrug from Sakura.

A lot of things had changed in the Suna Asylum since she had started working there, at one of the most dangerous and prestigious Mental Asylums in the entire country, if not the continent. It held the most dangerous mentally insane criminals the world had to offer. Sakura had seen some of those very dangerous patients. She had met them, spoke to them, and even befriended them. She had gotten very close to many of them and the other doctors and nurses of the Suna Asylum. One of her all time best friends was Temari Sabaku, who pretty much sponsored and paid all of the bills for the Asylum. Her family had been fortunate for many generations and they owned a lot of businesses. The Suna Asylum was only just one of the big ones. Otherwise, there were a few night clubs; the Desert Rose Oasis was Sakura's favorite place to go to.

It was at the Suna Asylum did she meet him.

One of her patients happened to be Temari's own youngest brother, Gaara Sabaku; whom was only two years younger than Temari with Kankuro being a year younger than her and older than him. Sakura could not forget the day she first met Gaara. It had been that day that her entire world had changed.

Working with Gaara was rather difficult and sometimes even tiring. He was the most dangerous patient in the entire Asylum, due to the fact that he had the worst temper ever. He was known to bite and claw at patrons and even the doctors and nurses. He lived in the Isolation cells because of his terrible behavior and was constantly put into straight jackets to make sure no harm came to those who cared for him. But after meeting Sakura, he began to settle down. His behavior changed a little. It was true that in the beginning, he tried to scare her away by smashing Shikamaru Nara's nose in and moving too close to her for comfort. He enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes.

But it was after Sakura's stubbornness to letting him scare her away and her ex-boyfriend, a rather wealthy heir of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, raping her that made everything change between them.

Gaara had saved Sakura's life and most of her dignity from Sasuke and in return, she saved him for false accusations of what happened to her. Things between them changed dramatically for them. Sakura had sworn to trust Gaara with her own terrible past that nearly matched his murderous one. She might have not had a father who was murdered for interfering in a huge criminal activity or anything, but she had been beaten like him by her father and she had been raped at the age of ten years old. They had a few things in common and it was the trust between each other that caused them to see that they had feelings for each other.

Even though it was illegal for a doctor to fall in love with her patient, Sakura and Gaara did love each other. And together, with their friends and allies, they discovered a huge conspiracy within the Asylum walls.

A serial murderer called the Devil had been killing patients and even a few doctors and nurses for sacrificial rituals within a chamber called the Devil's Whisper. They had only discovered that it was a pair of highly respected, if not creepy doctors, Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru, along with a dangerous patient called Hidan, who practiced a satanic religion called the Jashin. It had been Hidan who did most of the sacrificial rituals but it was Madara who was running the entire show. He was the Devil of Suna Asylum.

After the murder of the former Asylum warden, Chiyo Akasuna, terrible murders by Hidan, an attack on one of Sakura's most precious patients, and the kidnap of the newly made warden, Sasori Akasuna, Sakura Haruno had helped put a murderous criminal over lord and a sick, perverted Mortician in prison and had saved most of the lives of the Asylum.

And even after that, Gaara's accused murder of his father, Yondaime Sabaku, was proved to be a frame by Orochimaru. Therefore, he was released from the suspicions of murdering his father and soon proved to be sane.

It had brought a lot of happiness between Sakura and Gaara, for they were allowed to love without hiding it from others. They were finally allowed to fuck each other without worrying about anyone finding out. And in truth, no one really cared. Temari and Kankuro, especially. They were so happy that their brother had finally found someone to love him and care for him so much.

What more, Gaara was allowed to help run the Suna Asylum with his siblings and his cousin, Sasori. He was one of the sponsors after all. But in truth, he was something a little more. Even as often as he visited the Asylum with Temari and Kankuro, he became someone that the other patients worried about. They all knew him. So whenever he was around, they behaved. Which was why, he was there every day, wandering the halls of the Asylum that used to be his nightmarish prison, but yet, found his piece of mind because of the lovely doctor, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had done a lot in the Asylum in the past year. She had uncovered the murder mysteries surrounding Gaara, and her brother figure, Itachi Uchiha and had even uncovered the conspiracies that Madara Uchiha had been causing. She even had been reunited with her father, who had caused her a lot of harm in her childhood. But he had come begging for her forgiveness and asking if they could try again. Sakura had been very hesitant about giving Hanataro Haruno a chance into her life again but she allowed it, watching him carefully. By a week's perspective, she had gotten the idea that he really had changed over the years. He was a different man from what he used to be. He was kind and gentle, yet stern and firm when he needed to be. She found that out when he was allowed to work at the Asylum as a security guard under Baki. He had gained a lot of respect from other guards and even from some of the patients. They didn't act up around very much because he could be very intimidating but they soon learned that if they behaved, he was a nice guy to be around.

Gaara was still very leery of him, as Hanataro was of him. They didn't get along as well as Sakura had hoped. But she knew it was because of what her father had done to her as a child that had her deliciously hot boyfriend acting so coldly around him. Hanataro didn't blame him either. But it never did help that he acted just as cold as Gaara did. It was the fact that he was trying to be the protective father to Sakura.

A typical dad thing.

"Besides," Temari's voice broke into her thoughts, almost smirking at her best friend. "Tobi's doing so good lately. Yeah, he keeps bouncing back from Tobi to Obito then back again, but Kakashi's said he's sure that Obito's starting to break through his child-like persona."

Sakura smiled as she heard that and had to nod. It was true that Obito Uchiha, Tobi, was doing so much better than he had before. She had thought he would be worst but since he was attacked by Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant, whom had cut out Tobi's one good eye; the right one. Everyone believed that he would be left blinded for the rest of his life, which would have made it very hard for Sakura to work with him. But since the attack, Tobi had somewhat got a grip over himself and he started to wavering in between two different personalities. He was Tobi one minute and would end up being Obito the next.

He was getting somewhat better now that he gone through eye surgery and given him a new fight eye. Technically, it was the left eye put in his right eye socket, but at least he could see again. The eye had come from Madara Uchiha, an order from the judge who had judged his trial. He had taken pity on Obito Uchiha when he heard what happened to him during Madara's trial and at the end of it, he had ordered that Madara surrendered to donate one of his eyes to his youngest and only alive brother. Truth be told, a lot of people had thought he had been joking. Some had laughed, while Madara looked furious.

But when the official papers came through for a donation, everyone stopped laughing and stared at him with shock.

Therefore, by the judge's ruling, Madara had to submit one of his eyes to Obito. He had not been happy about that at all. He even swore that if there was ever a chance that he got out of prison, if it ever happened, he would savagely kill that judge for that decision. No one really took him seriously because he was being sent to one of the most high secured prisons in the world. There was no way he could escape.

Either way, Sakura found herself becoming very fond of her patient. She absolutely loved Tobi because he was so cute and child-like. There was nothing more innocent than Tobi. He even made cute and furry kittens look like vicious beasts.

Obito, on the other hand, was almost as obnoxious as her best friend, Naruto. He didn't seem to have lost that part about him. He could be quiet and serious as Kakashi, now and then. But when someone pissed him off, saying something rude, especially about Sakura, he became very loud and wouldn't stop shouting until his Tobi personality kicked in. He was rather cheerful though and very optimistic like Naruto too. It was a wonder how he was even an Uchiha in the first place. As far as Sakura could remember, most of the Uchiha men were quiet, serious, could be friendly when they wanted to be, and very noble like. But Obito was the complete opposite from all of the men that she met from the Uchiha family. Even her brother figure, Itachi wasn't like Obito at all. And it sometimes embarrassed him when Obito started shouting and being obnoxious.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Temari once again asked, catching her attention.

"Huh? Wha-?" Sakura asked, blinking several times as she looked at the annoyed looking blonde.

Giving Sakura a very dull glare, Temari sighed and shook her head. She didn't know why she bothered sometimes. When Sakura dazed off, she blocked out every word and almost everything around her. "Never mind. Anyway, tonight, we're going to head out to the club. Do you and Gaara want to come?" She asked, smiling again.

Sakura only had to think about it for three seconds before grinning and nodding enthusiastically. She loved the Desert Rose Oasis club. It was a really snazzy place and she loved the music they played there. She especially had loved the look on Gaara's face when she first dragged him there with everyone. That had been very amusing. The music, the noises, the dancing. She had been worried that it might bother him. She knew he was too used to silence and everything creepy. But no. He surprised her but looking amazed and he definitely liked watching Sakura dancing right next to him. It had been a little exotic for him and he loved how she moved against him when they danced, which took him some time to actually learn how to do. Sakura had to teach him a little and by teaching him, she practically used him like a dancing pole, which he didn't mind.

"Sure! We'd love to! That is, if this damn bug I have doesn't follow me there." Sakura told her best friend, smiling.

Temari nodded with a smile before looking at Hinata, almost asking her the same question. She received a timid smile and a nod from her, so she pumped a fist. "All right! We'll meet at the club with our bubs!" She said excitedly.

Sakura smiled but shook her head as she reached up and ran her fingers through her pink hair, thinking about Gaara again. She really loved him. A lot has happened between them since the past year and they were getting closer and closer than ever. She couldn't think of what her life would be like without him. She actually grimaced to think about that. Actually without Gaara in her life, she probably would have still been with her ex-Boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. And that was not healthy for her. Sasuke had been very abusive with her and all he had ever wanted was sex from her. He even had raped her one night but it had been Gaara had saved her from him. And that was when everything changed between them.

"Sakura."

Snapping out of her thoughts again, she and her two friends looked over to see the warden and Head Doctor, Sasori Akasuna walking towards them, along with his lover, Deidara Iwa. Sakura liked Deidara. He had been pretending to be a mental patient when she first arrived at Suna Asylum so he had been one of her patients. But she discovered the truth behind him and learned that he was only trying to hide from the outside world to avoid his highly dangerous criminal father, which she had yet to learn his name. Deidara really did not like talking about his father. Not even to Sasori. He got a little agitated when they started on his father and he tended to go very quiet, which was not like him at all.

Sasori, however, sometimes took some time to getting used to. He was very quiet and didn't talk too much, even for a doctor and being the warden. He and Sakura got a long, but a few times, they got on each other's nerves. It was probably because he was still a little embarrassed that he had his life saved by Sakura from the worst person in his life. Dr. Orochimaru.

Sakura had saved his life, as well him from the former Mortician. It was a known fact now that Orochimaru had lusted after Sasori, which was disgusting. He had intended to sexually assault Sasori, and maybe take him with him wherever he was going to hide from the world. But it had been Sakura who stopped him.

"Hey, Sassy." Temari said, in a teasing way, knowing that it annoyed her cousin by her childish nickname she had given him when they were kids. "What up?"

Sasori gave her a dull look before looking at Sakura. It sometimes bothered her when he attempted to look like a blank puppet staring at someone. But that was how he was. "I heard you were taken ill." He simply said.

Pulling a face, Sakura shook her head as she looked right into Sasori's eyes. She knew that one of those doctors and nurses would say something. It was probably Matsuri. She and that nurse didn't get along very well. It was the fact that Matsuri had a thing for Gaara and she openly admitted it to everyone. So, it was no wonder that she hated Sakura Haruno for being with him. "I'm fine, Sasori. It was just the food that your cousin cooked last night." She said, shooting Temari a dry glare.

Sasori grimaced as he glanced at Temari, who was glaring at everyone again. He knew about Temari's cooking so that was probably the right thing to say to him. "You should know better than to eat Temari's cooking by now, Sakura." He remarked.

Deidara and Sakura both laughed.

"HEY!!" Temari nearly screamed in offense. "My food is not that bad!!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasori chose to ignore her as he looked back at Sakura, who was still laughing with his lover. Even Hinata was giggling a little, though trying to hide it behind her hand. "Either way, it's probably not a good idea for you to stay for the rest of the day if you're going to be sick. Even if it was bad cooking. You should probably go home for the rest of the day." He suggested.

That was the last thing that Sakura wanted but she knew he wouldn't let it go. He was so friggen stubborn when it came to everyone's health. Not that she blamed him. He was the warden after all.

Sighing, Sakura nodded. "All right. I'm done with most of my patients anyway. I just finished up with Tobi. He's with Kakashi, as always." She looked at her watch and noted that it was only three o'clock. "Well, if I'm going to go home, might as well lay down for a bit before we go to the Oasis. So what time are we meeting at, Tem?" She asked, looking at her blonde friend.

"Let's say Nine." Temari said. "We'll make the guys buy us dinner too."

Sakura laughed before she started heading down the hall. She would love to see the look on Shikamaru's face for that one. "Okay. See you later then." She told her before waving at everyone. "Deidara! You make sure you drag that stiff ass boy of yours with you to the club! He needs to learn how to relax any way!"

Everyone but Sasori laughed; Deidara being the loudest as he waved a hand and nodded with his cheeky grin. "Okay, yeah! Will do!" He called after her, earning a dry glare from his lover. He only grinned at Sasori in return.

After leaving the asylum, Sakura went straight home to her apartment. She was still living in the apartment she moved into when she first arrived in Suna, but it was only a matter of time before she moved out. In fact, she was planning on doing it soon. With her relationship flourishing with Gaara, it was definitely becoming a little more serious than before. She found herself falling in love with him over and over again whenever she saw him or spent time with him. He was living with Temari and Kankuro again in the one place he had always hated but it was different now.

There was no Yondaime Sabaku living there in the Sabaku Residence.

However, Gaara visited Sakura almost every night and even some times spent the night with her. It was like he lived with her more than he did with his brother and sister, due to the fact that he couldn't always stand being in the mansion. Not without Sakura. He hated the fact that it had been his prison for a number of years in his childhood. He had been stuck in that house, being beaten by his father and lived hell there. So he always had a reason to leave it. And that was Sakura.

Living in the mansion again was only temporarily. He was planning on getting his own place soon. It was just taking a little longer because of the fact that people still didn't trust him even after he was reprieved. Every single Apartment complexes that he went to denied him. They just didn't trust an Ex-Mental Patient. There was only one chance of him ever getting an apartment and that was moving in with Sakura. So that was what they were planning to do. Sakura was going to get a new and bigger apartment so that they could move in together. She was nervous about it, but excited at the same time. She would be moving in with Gaara. A lot could happen if they moved in together.

A lot of sex was definitely one of those things happening.

Not that it didn't happen already.

Getting back to her apartment, Sakura, first, got something to eat. After hurling everything out from her stomach, she was starving. She was also debating if it was a good idea or not to go to the club that night. She wanted to go, but with her feeling a little queasy, it probably wasn't a good idea.

Speaking of which, she felt the sour taste in her mouth before feeling the acid starting to rise up from her stomach. She gasped sharply as she slapped a hand over her mouth before rushing to her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura could not believe this. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't stop hurling, even after she had taken some medicine for an upset tummy. She couldn't even believe that Temari's food had done this to her. She had eaten it before and its never made her this sick. She couldn't stop throwing up. Food poisoning really couldn't have been this bad, could it? Temari's food was terrible but it wasn't THAT bad.

Now, she was on the phone, calling Temari to let her know that she probably wasn't going to join them at the club.

_"Oh, god. Don't tell me that you're still feeling sick. I thought you took some pills."_ Temari and said on the phone, sounding upset.

Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed, feeling terrible. She had thrown up all of the food she had eaten since getting off work and it was horrible. "I did, Temari! I took some right when I got home and then got me something to eat about ten minutes after I took them. What is wrong with me?! Why do I have to be sick because of your food now?!" She groaned as she rest her head back against her pillow.

There was a pitiful sound on the other line and Sakura knew that Temari was pouting a little. Her friend didn't reply for a moment before she let out a long sigh. _"Well, you better come up with some explanation soon because Gaara's coming over. Little Brother Kanky dear couldn't mind his own business and just had to listen to me telling Deidara that you might not be joining us after all. Which, he's really upset about now. Deidara really wanted you and Gaara to come out with us. I think he's actually going to propose to Sasori." _She said, sounding as if she was laughing.

Even Sakura had to faintly smile to hear that. It was weird to have a gay friend like Deidara but she absolutely loved him. Him and Sasori, even though the red head got on her nerves a lot. "I guess it's pretty good that the Suna City Council passed the Gay Marriage bill, then." She said before letting out a sigh as she pressed her hand against her forehead. "Man, I don't want Gaara coming over here, seeing me like this. I'm so disgusting right now. It's going to be embarrassing."

Temari snorted on her side of the phone. _"Hey, if he actually gets the guts to ask you to marry him, you better get used to it. This isn't going to be the first.....time....." _The blonde suddenly cut off, sounding as if she was taken by surprise on something. _"Oh." _

"Temari?" Sakura asked, frowning. She had been a little skittish when Temari had said something about Gaara asking her to marry him but when she cut off like she had, it didn't seem good. "Temari, are you okay?"

_"........" _Temari hummed quietly before making a sharp sound. _"Sakura! Turn on your T.V and put it on Channel 4!" _

Frowning, Sakura quickly sat up, looking at the door of her bedroom before pushing herself to her feet. She didn't like the sound of this at all. What was going to be on her television that was so important?

Well, she was about to find out.

Grabbing the remote, the pink haired Psychiatrist clicked on her TV and did exactly what Temari told her to do. It was the news that was on. But what was so......."Oh my.....!!" Sakura yelped as she looked at her television with horror.

On the news, the reporter was doing a story that clearly screamed out, HOT NEWS! The camera crew were at the scene, which was clearly just outside one of the big city Prisons. It only took a moment for it to be announced with one. The Kiri County Prison. In the background, there were news reporters swarming every where outside. They were all trying to get shots of an armored truck, where guards and police were standing around it, armed to the teeth. They looked like they were about to enter a shoot out.

Flashing on the screen was: **PROFESSIONAL KILLER FINALLY CAUGHT!!!**

The back of the armored truck finally opened and the guards yanked out their prisoner. It was a rather petite looking man, somewhat frail and sickly looking but there was just something about him that said that he was stronger than he looked. His nearly snow white hair fell around his shoulders and over the most bluest eyes that Sakura had even seen. And she could see them very well on the TV. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with several buttons undone at the top and showing off his chest little and black slacks. The thing was about the shirt, it was covered in blood. So he clearly had just gotten caught for killing someone.

The only problem was about the man; Sakura had seen him before. Not him, personally. But she had seen his picture once. It was the man from a picture that one of her best friends, Kakashi Hatake had showed to Gaara only the year before while interrogating him about what happened the night that his father was murdered.

It was Kimimaro Kaguya. The man who murdered Yondaime Sabaku, hired by Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha.

_"Reports say that Professional Hitman and Killer, Kimimaro Kaguya has savagely brutalized and murdered the several officials of the International Board of Mental Health. He was found at the scene of the crime, which happened to be the Headquarters of the IBMH after killing at least six members of the Council. All victims have been named." _The reporter said before naming off all of them.

Shockingly to Sakura, it was the Elders of the IBMH, all those who had granted her to continue her work at the Suna Asylum as the Psychiatrist a year ago, as well as granted Gaara his leave from the Mental Hospital. All of them but two.

One that Sakura didn't know too well and the other was Danzo Root.

_"My sources say that the survivors of Kaguya's attacks are suffering from some serious injuries, but they are alive thanks to survivor, Danzo Root's personal body guard, whose name has yet to be revealed." _Sakura really didn't need to know that name anyway. She knew it had to be that creepy emotionless guy, Sai. She wasn't even sure what his surname was though. _"As far as my sources go, Kimimaro Kaguya's reasoning for murdering all of the board members is still to be uncovered but it has been revealed that he has been wanted for some time for the death of a nobleman of the Wind Country's Suna City, Yondaime Sabaku. There is no word of how the Sabaku Family are taking it of Kaguya's capture but we will fill our listeners......."_

Sakura was done watching. She couldn't believe this. After all this time, after a whole year of searching, Kimimaro Kaguya, the murderer of her boyfriend's father, who had put the full blame on Gaara had finally been captured. She couldn't even imagine what Gaara was going to say about it. She was almost afraid to see what his reaction was going to be.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Two:~:**

* * *

Blink. Blink. Stare.

Everyone was staring at the emotionless red haired family member of the Sabaku, watching and waiting for his reaction. They knew that something was going to happen and they were all very sure that it wasn't going to be good. And no one was going to blame Gaara for blowing up.

It had been the very next day since everyone found out the news and they all had filed straight into the Sabaku Manor to discuss the matters together. All friends and family members were sitting in the large sitting room, watching Gaara as he just sat there, staring at the television, which was on mute. Sakura was sitting next to him, quite anxious. She was feeling much better since the night before, but very nervous. She couldn't even get the image of Gaara's shock out of her head after he turned up at her apartment after she had watched the news about Kimimaro Kaguya's arrest.

It was easy to say that the night out at the Desert Rose Oasis night club had been cancelled, much to some disappointment. But everyone who had been planning to go had immediately forgotten they were going when they heard the news.

When Gaara had came knocking on Sakura's door though, she had made sure the TV was off. She didn't want to see him blow up right off. She had figured that she should let him know slowly. It was very unfortunate that Kankuro had decided to call his little brother while he was holding Sakura and let him know the news.

Truth be told, all Gaara did was stare.

Just like he was doing now. He was staring at the TV, which the News Station was still covering the capture of Kimimaro Kaguya. And everyone was watching.

By saying everyone, it meant all of their friends. Sasori and Deidara were there, standing next to each other, looking just as grim as the Sabaku Siblings. Kakashi was silently talking to his new partner, which happened to be Itachi Uchiha. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru, Baki, even Gai and Rock Lee were there, not in their very cheerful selves. Kisame was there, watching Gaara with a smirk. He seemed to find it funny that he hadn't blown up yet. That is until Itachi sharply nudged him, giving him a sharp look. But most of the eyes were on Gaara, waiting for his reaction.

Sakura really hadn't liked it that he was being so quiet. She knew he was almost always quiet but this was getting very unsettling. She had been expecting maybe a little glaring, some violently swearing but no. Gaara hadn't said a thing. He just stared at the TV, almost blankly.

As for the Sabaku mansion, Sakura remembered the first time she even went to the Sabaku Residence and in truth, the word house did no justice at all. It was indeed a mansion. The house was on the farthest side of the city of Suna, almost on the outside of the city. It was surrounded by other very nice homes but they were not as elegant as the Sabaku Mansion was. The mansion was nearly two stories high, but very large in width. It must have had at least fifty rooms, itself, even though Temari and Kankuro had explained that there were ten bedrooms inside the house. Some of those bedrooms belonged to some of the maidens and butlers that Temari had hired to tend to the house on every day basis. But there really weren't that many.

The inside of the house took on an exotic desert palace look with mosaic black and white floor tiles in the main hall, which was a decent fit of the house. A crystal chandlier was pretty much the first thing that Sakura had even seen when she walked into the house. Most of the curtains over the windows were almost silk and satin; ruby red with golden rope cords tying them back to let the sun it.

The kitchen was a good decent size, almost as big as a small but nice resturant's kitchen. The counters were black obsidian and the cubbards were made of Koawood, which Sakura learned to be a very rich and very hard, precious wood imported from a tropical island. There was an aquarium built in the wall, showing from the kitchen into the gorgeous dining room where there was a long table big enough for at least twelve people to sit at. The basement, however, was used as a storage room, keeping un-necessary objects down there. Sakura knew very well that Gaara never went down in the basement. She didn't blame him either. She couldn't blame him. After living in the basement like a prisoner in prison, Gaara would never go down there again.

There was a knock on the mansion door and Temari was quick to go answer the door. Shikamaru went with her, trying to keep her comforted about the capture of her father's murderer. It wasn't long before they returned with Hanataro Haruno, Sakura's father. He looked rather grim as he entered but no more than Kakashi did. His eyes went straight to Sakura, meeting her gaze before looking over at Gaara.

There was a long silence in the room as everyone glanced up at him before looking back at Gaara. It was more of a funeral than just a simple serious gathering of friends to discuss the problem.

"Well," Hanataro spoke up as he moved across the room, straight over to Sakura, who stood up and greeted him with a hug. He waited for only a moment before looking around at everyone. "This is a very cheery sight." He looked down at the motionless Gaara. "This entire thing about this guy...it's not going to be a problem for you and Sakura, is it, Gaara?" He asked. "I mean, you're not going to get all moody and furious about this guy, are you?"

"Hanataro!" Sakura growled at him. She only used his name when she was angry at him.

But, as it got the effect that Hanataro had been going for. Gaara finally blinked and gave him an almost dark look. He knew where the man was getting at. Hanataro still did not trust him with Sakura, even if they were nearly serious in their relationship. "No, Hanataro." Gaara finally spoke up, his voice very dark and deep before he ran a hand through his wild red hair and stood up. He blew out a sigh as he stared at the ground before looking up at everyone. He became very clear of everyone watching him now. "To be completely honest, I'm okay with this. A little surprised as all of you are, and I know that you are waiting for me to lose control of my temper and go on a rampage. But I am, surprisingly, not angry at Kimimaro Kaguya." He told everyone after a moment.

Sakura let out a light sigh before moving closer to him, hooking her arm around his. "Gaara, are you sure? Are you sure that you're...you're..." She cut herself off, biting her lip.

Smirking his usual devilish smile, Gaara looked her right into the eyes before tilting his head to the side. "Am I sure that I won't lose my temper, start swearing and threatening Kimimaro Kaguya and then go on a killing rampage, swearing to kill him for making my life a living hell?" He snorted before taking her chin in between his finger and thumb. "Surprisingly, _Doctor, _no. I don't fucking care. I'm glad he's been caught but I feel nothing for him. I am not angry and I do not hate him." He remarked to her.

There was seriously a lot of sighs of relief blown out of several people, which earned a really dark glare from Gaara.

But none the less, Kakashi ran his fingers through his silver-gray hair and shook his head as he moved forward a step. "I took the liberty of finding out more information, since I was on the case for Kimimaro Kaguya in the beginning. I found out that he murdered all of the elders but Danzo Root and one of the Iwa Elders, which you all heard about. The Iwa Elder was hurt pretty bad and the doctors are still debating if he's going to make it. Danzo was seriously hurt too but he's making a faster recovery than the Elder. He was stabbed in the leg by Kaguya, who was using a Bowie knife as the murder weapon." He shook his head with a sigh, hesitating as he eyed the Sabaku Siblings carefully. He didn't want to upset them but by the looks of them, they weren't that upset. "I found out that the Bowie knife that he was using matches the knife wounds that killed Yondaime. So it has to be the same. He's also being moved first thing tonight to the Konoha Maxium-Security Prison to be held for trial."

"What's going to happen after this, Kakashi?" Sakura asked, keeping her arm around Gaara's waist and eyeing him carefully. "What is going to happen with...will Gaara, Temari and Kankuro have to see...?"

"No." Kakashi immediately said shaking his head. "No, they won't be expected to go see Kaguya..." He was saying.

"Yes." Temari suddenly spoke up, very seriously, surprising everyone. Her face was almost stone cold as she let her hands ball up into fists, looking directly at Kakashi. She was reverting herself to her most serious being, something that even made Sakura a little uneasy now and then. When Temari got serious like this, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Her temper could be just as bad as Gaara's if she was provoked. "Yes. We will be expected to see Kimimaro Kaguya. At least, Kankuro and I will. Gaara doesn't have to have any contact with him. But I want a word with this son of a bitch."

Everyone stared at her for a moment before Kakashi let out a low hum as he folded his arms. "I don't know if that would be a good idea, Temari. We don't want anything going wrong, now do we? I have met Kaguya before and he's the kind of person who will push your buttons to doing something rash." He warned her.

Temari just shook her head as she tightened her fists and gritted her teeth. Even Kankuro was starting to mask her expression, realizing exactly why she wanted to go see this murderer. "No." He stated before she could. "Temari's right, Kakashi. We need to see this guy. We need to actually look into his eyes and talk to him. Gaara shouldn't have to..."

"If you are, then I will." Gaara said, though his voice was very low and dangerous. "And don't worry about me going a little nuts on him. As I said before, I don't hold him in contempt when I should. He is a hired killer after all. He is only the tool blade that Orochimaru weilded to cut down Yondaime and place the blame on me." He glanced at Sakura, giving her a softer look when he saw how worried she was looking at the moment. "Don't worry, _Doctor_. I will be all right."

Sakura bite her lip only a little before faintly smiling at him as he dipped down and gently kissed her. She was still worried but she knew she had to trust him. She did trust him. She just didn't trust Kimimaro Kaguya. She didn't know him at all or didn't know of him other than he was a professional killer. But she knew that he might try to push the right buttons that might set Gaara off. He was getting much better with learning control over his temper. But there were some hair triggers that set it off. He sometimes got angry with her when they had their minor arguements, which like any typical couple they did argue. But he never acted out in rage on her. He didn't scare her like he used to when they first met at the Suna Asylum. He was very gentle and careful around her. And he was always able to keep his temper in check around her.

She, on the other hand, wasn't as controlling with her temper but she always took it out on punching bags when she went to Gai's Dojo for Martial Arts class, which she was still taking. She had decided to continue going to Martial Arts after she recovered the fight deep within the Suna Aslyum's hidden chamber, The Devil's Whisper. Her hand was healed completely as was her broken ribs that her Ex, Sasuke Uchiha had caused. She had decided that she was tired of not being able to defend herself. So she went on with the Martial Arts classes, learning Self Defense from Gai Maito. And she was getting really good at it. She had jumped up from a white belt to a brown belt pretty fast over just six months. She was a fast learner and her sparring partner happened to be Rock Lee. He was ten times better than her, there was no doubt about that. But he showing her every move he knew. Therefore, they were becoming fast friends. He had finally gotten over the fact she was dating Gaara Sabaku and would never feel the same about him as he felt about her. In fact, he had just started dating someone else. So he said.

It didn't help that Sakura still worried. She knew Gaara was doing much better in controlling his emotions but he did have his buttons.

"I think I should go with you then." Sakura suddenly said, perking up everyone's attention. She wasn't surprised to see how alarmed some of them looked. Especially the Sabaku Siblings. But she really thought she should be with Gaara when he faced his father's murderer.

Gaara, of course, was already shaking his head and denying her the idea. He did not want her to be around the man who murdered his father and then put the blame on him. Too many things could happen if she went with him and his brother and sister. "No." He said sternly. "Sakura, no. You can't..."

Sakura turned her just as stern gaze onto her lover and shook her head. She did not want to fight with him on this. But she was determined to be with him. "Gaara, don't you even dare tell me no." She held a finger and gave him a very dry look. "No! Do not say anything. I'm going with you and that's that." She told him with much determination.

"Sakura, I don't want you to be there to see him. If something were to happen..." Gaara said, a light growl within his throat.

"Gaara, end of story. I'm going. Got that?" Sakura said folding her arms and leaning slightly away from him. "Nothing is going to happen." She shook her head when he opened his mouth again to argue. "I'll make you sleep on the couch." She threatened.

Giving her a very dry look and ignoring everyone who was snorting with laughter at the threat, Gaara just shook his head. He couldn't believe she actually threatened him like that. It was the most oldest threat in the book and he knew for a fact that Sakura would never make him sleep on the couch. She loved his touch too much. He loved taking advantage of that and could easily seduce her by touching her with his hands. "Sakura, that the lamest thing I've ever heard..."

"I mean it this time, Gaara!" Sakura ground out fiercely. Though she had to glare at Kankuro when he snorted and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I mean it!"

There was a short pause before the devilish smirk curled on Gaara's face, which made Sakura stiffen. If there was one thing that made her melt faster than chocolate on a hot day, it was his smirk. Even as she made a whimper as she drew back away from him as he leaned towards her. "You're not going." Gaara said though his voice was husky.

Several of the girls had to roll their eyes, though Ino was mumbling and shaking her head. They hated watching this kind of shit. Even Hanataro was making a face and shaking his own head as he glared at Gaara. This was one thing he hated the most. It was his daughter that he was watching the red head trying to seduce into listening to him. In front of EVERYONE! He felt just as uncomfortable as everyone else. "All right, knock it off." He had to remark, breaking Gaara's concentration and earning a sharp look from him.

Sakura had to smile a little between her father and lover before she reached out and took Gaara's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Please, Gaara. Don't fight me on this one. I want to be beside you when you see him." She told him quietly.

Sighing impatiently, but already in defeat, Gaara looked away before pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her. He really didn't want to lose this one but with that look in her eyes, he couldn't help it. So he would throw in the towel with this one. He pressed his face into her silky pink hair before looking over her head directly at his siblings. It was almost asking them what they thought about the entire thing. And it didn't help his mood too much when they both nodded, giving him their approval. "Fine." He said into her hair before pulling away. "You can come with us. But don't interact with that prick. Even if he says something to you. Promise me."

Smiling, Sakura nodded to him. She would agree with him with this. "All right. I promise." She told him. "I won't say anything."

Gaara only nodded as he held her close and looked up at his siblings. He didn't like this idea but it was no use arguing with Sakura when she already won. She could be pretty moody if he kept it up. "When will be the day we will go see him?" He asked, looking directly at Temari.

Temari let out a low sigh as she thought about it. "I think it best we get it done and over with. That way we can get over whatever mess that comes out of his mouth." She told her brothers. She looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi, is there any way you can arrange the meeting with him today?" She asked, almost a little hopeful.

Kakashi shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "I can't say it's going to be today, Ms. Temari. There's a lot of paper work that I will have to do that will even allow you to talk to him." He sighed at that notion. "I'll do the paper work for you but it's more than likely you will have to wait until tomorrow. That's the earliest that you'll be able to see Kaguya." He warned them.

"Then that will have to be the day." Gaara said as he stood up, pulling Sakura with him. They stood side by side, looking at the other two Sabaku siblings and even Sasori. They would have to try to think of something to do till then, since Sasori was making them; particulary Sakura, take a break for the day.

Temari nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow then." She looked at everyone else, almost smiling forcifully. "So any one up to going to the club tonight?"

Sakura winced a little as she felt her hand touch her stomach, already feeling nausia just thinking about it. She really wanted to go to the club but she just didn't think she could stomach all of the loud music and drinking. She just couldn't. She felt her stomach turning very sour just by the thought of it.

Of course, Temari saw that look and she let out a very impatient sound as she folded her arms and stared at the pinkette. "Oh, come on! You can't be serious, Sakura!" She cried out in a groan, making everone look at her.

And seeing how green Sakura was looking, both Gaara and Hanataro looked very concerned as they quickly moved closer to her, touching her shoulders. "Sakura, are you all right?" Her father asked, worriedly.

Sakura just shook her head as she held up a hand to both of them before using it to touch her mouth, trying to keep herself from puking right then and there. "I'm okay. I've just been kind of sick for the past couple of days. It's just a bug that's been bothering my stomach, that's all." She told them. She made a face when both her father and boyfriend gave her a look of suspicion and it didn't help when Kankuro was eyeing her in disgust. "Kankuro, keep looking at me like that and I'll be threatened to throw up on you." She warned darkly.

Kankuro rose his hands in his own defense before yelping when Temari reached over and slapped him on the head. "Ow! Temari, quit slapping my head! I'm going to get brain damage or something!" He whinned, rubbing the sore spot.

"Heh, a little late for that." Naruto remarked, smirking as he folded his arms.

Kankuro shot him a very dark look. "Says the dumb blonde over there! You're dumber than me!" He yelled across the room at him.

"AM NOT!" Naruto bellowed.

"ARE TOO!" Kankuro yelled back.

"ARE NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Oh, my god! Shut the fuck up you two!" Ino snapped, while she and everyone were looking at the bickering two with raised eyebrows, watching as they embarrassed their selves. "You guys are totally acting like children! You both must have been dropped on your heads way too many times!"

Both guys shot her a look and they started yelling at her next, while several of the others sighed pathetically and shook their heads. Sakura was one of those who slapped her hand to her forehead, not believing she had such weird friends. She loved them to death but this was ridiculous.

However, Hanataro's eyes flashed and he glanced over at his daughter, staring at her for a long moment. It was like a light bulb was just clicked on in his head. Touching his chin, he watched her for a moment as she glared at her three most loud mouthed friends before he smiled. "Sakura," He spoke up, getting her attention, as well as Gaara's. "Sakura, honey, can I talk to you. And you," He shot a look over at Gaara who was giving him a look of suspicion. "Alone." He finished.

Gaara didn't like that and even started to open his mouth to complain but Sakura placed her hand onto his chest, shaking her head at him. "Yeah. Sure. Gaara, I'll be right back." She told him before motioning for Hanataro to lead the way.

Feeling only her lover's and friends' eyes on her as she followed her back, Sakura followed Hanataro out of the room into the kitchen. It was a little ways from the others but at least they wouldn't be able to hear whatever he had to talk to her about. Once they were alone, her father turned to her, smiling. "There's two things I want to talk to you about. One..." Hanataro hesitated before letting out a very deep sigh as he cupped a hand around his chin. "One, you haven't gotten any strange phone calls have you?" He asked, being very careful.

Sakura frowned at him, staring. She didn't know what he was getting at but she didn't recall getting anything like that. "No. No phonecalls. Why? Have you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

There was a pause as Hanataro glanced away, almost uneasy. He didn't look very comfortable talking about whatever it was that was bothering him. But he knew he had to talk to Sakura about it. "Yes. I have, actually. I got a call last night. And it bothered me enough that I didn't sleep that much last night." He told her.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked, though she had a feeling she was going to dread the answer. "Did they say who it was?"

Hanataro only looked into her eyes, not answering for a very long moment. He just looked at her, almost grimly. "Yes. They spoke to me. She told me who she was." He gave a light hum when Sakura's eyes lit up with surprise. He slowly nodded as if she had gotten the idea. "It's been a very long time since the last I heard from your mother, Sakura. I wasn't expecting her to be calling me. The last time I ever saw her was her yelling at me, saying how much she hated me because I wouldn't let her turn you into a whore and slamming the door on my fingers when I tried to go after her." He shook his head again when Sakura stared at him, wide eyed with surprise. "I never expected to hear from her again. But she blew me away when she got a hold of me last night."

Sakura just stared at him, her breath caught in her chest. It had been a long time since she seen her mother too. She remembered that last fight that her mother, Kohaku Kirii-Haruno had with Hanataro. It had been a pretty bad one too. "M-mother? You spoke to mom?" She asked, her voice failing just a little. "Wh-what did...what did she want?"

There was a pause before Hanataro rolled his eyes a little, turning away from her and rest his hands onto the counter. "She wanted to talk to you. She must have heard that we've rekindled our relationship and thought you might have moved back in with me. She thought you were living with me." He shook his head as he stared off away from her. "Sakura, I told her no. I don't want her near you."

Giving him a rather serious frown, Sakura slowly shook her head at him. "Why? What does she...?" She was asking.

Hanataro just shook his head as he kept staring away from her. He didn't look happy about what was going through his head. It must have been very unpleasant to make him look like that. He was sure quiet for a long time before turning his emerald green eyes back onto Sakura. "I don't know what she wants, Sakura. But I do not want you near that woman. She wanted to use you as a whore. As far as I know, she is one. She might want you to be one. I don't want you to be near her. I don't care what her reason was." He remarked.

Sakura frowned at him, feeling a little aggravated that he was saying stuff like that. She felt like he was trying to take control about who talked to her and who didn't. She didn't want to talk to her mother, of course. But she was curious about what her mom might have wanted with her. It did frighten to think about meeting her again. She did not have good memories with her mother. The memories that she did have were mostly of her mother constantly drinking and yelling with her father.

"Dad," the young doctor sighed and shook her head. "I know you want to protect me but you seriously, you can't keep doing that."

Hanataro rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He should have known she would have said something like that. "Sakura, just please trust me when it comes to your mother. She's...she's really not a good person." He stated.

"And you were before your little turn over?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Again, Hanataro sighed and looked away from her. He really did not want to get into this arguement with her. He knew very well that she could be stubborn. But he also knew that she had a point. "Sakura, I've always been a hard man and you had to suffer through it as a child. But there are things that you don't know about your mother and I won't tell you because you don't need to know about them. I'm just trying to protect you from what you already suffered." He told her.

Sakura gave him a dry look before she sighed and placed a hand on her waist. "Hanataro," She ignored when he winced at his name. She knew very well that he knew when she used his name, he knew that he was getting himself into trouble. "Don't give me that. I've been through more hell than I ever had in my life. How bad could Mom be after beatings from you and Sasuke, working in a mental hospital with a serial killer loose who tried to kill me, being raped twice in my life, and nearly losing the man that I love because of a sadistic old asshole like Danzo? Don't tell me that mom is any worst than that." She told him very seriously.

Hanataro just sighed heavily and shook his head. "Sakura, honey, don't underestimate your mother. She's got more secrets than even I know about. If you do see her, don't believe a word she says. She's a liar, a thief and a whore." He told her right back.

"Hanataro..." Sakura started to growl at him.

"Speaking of the man you love," Hanataro interrupted, deciding to change the subject and smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Have you two been using protection?"

Sakura's face completely dropped and she stared at him in bewilderment. She couldn't believe that he was even questioning her sex life with Gaara. She did not want to even go there with him! "Dad!" She nearly shouted and knew fully well that the others might have heard that outburst. She quickly looked over her shoulder before grabbing Hanataro's arm and nearly yanking him out of the kitchen to the back door. She slammed the back door open before slamming it shut again so that they could have a more private conversation. "What the hell are you asking that for? That is between me and Gaara! Not you or anyone else!" She hissed furiously between her teeth.

Hanataro just laughed softly before folding his arms and giving her a coy look. "Should I take that as a no?" He asked under his own breath.

The pinkette glared at him, grinding her teeth viciously as she did so. "What difference does it make if we are or not? Why did you even ask that?" She hissed at him.

"Well, I just want to know if I'm going to be a Grandpa yet. With you being constantly sick and everything." Hanataro said grinning at her.

Again, Sakura glared at him as she leaned closer to him, sparing a few sharp glances towards the door. "Hanataro, I am not fucking pregnant! I'm not going to be pregnant! I can't even have kids with how many times I've been punched in the stomach by Sasuke! My being sick has nothing to do with being pregnant! Because I'm not!" She snapped in a quiet tone.

"Oh, really? When was your last period then?" Hanataro asked slyly.

Sakura's jaw fell at that sudden question before she scoffed angrily and spun around. "I am not having that conversation with you! Of all people, you! That's none of your god damned business!" She snapped at him before yanking the door open and stomping inside.

Hanataro only laughed right where he was standing. "Yup." He whispered to himself. "She's pregnant." And then he followed her inside, where she ignored him for the rest of the day and was being avoided by most of her friends when they saw how pissed off she was.

Of course, that night was a different story.

After another hour of visiting with her friends, Sakura went straight home to her apartment to get ready for that night. She had gotten a ride with Gaara, seeing that he had wanted to see her home and make sure she was doing okay. They both had been sorely tempted of spending the night together but Sakura chose to send him away after getting with another wave of nausia. She did not want him to be around when she was like that.

But talking with Hanataro had gotten Sakura to think. She didn't want to admit it but he had had a point. She didn't want to even think about her being in that kind of situation. She couldn't even imagine herself being a mother. It scared her to think if she ever had kids. She did not want to repeat her mother. It scared her to even think that if she had children, would she be like her mother? Sakura really hoped that she was not even close to being pregnant. She knew very well that she and Gaara hadn't really used protection with the knowledge of her not being able to have kids due to her psycho ex-boyfriend. The doctors had said so when she had been in the hospital for severe ribs bruising. She hadn't even been worried about birth control because of Sasuke.

However, thinking about what Hanataro had said, she immediately began looking at her calender and trying to think of the last time she had even had her menestration. She groaned to even think she was going there.

But it horrified her to even think that she had missed her last period. She made a choking noise as her eyes widened as she stared at the calender. "Oh, no. Don't you even think about..." She groaned before she hurried into her living room. It was time to go to the store.

Two hours later...

"OH FUCK!" Sakura's voice screeched out from the bathroom. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the extremely long wait for the updated chapter. I've been extremely busy and I had a huge writer's block lodged in my brain. But I'm finally over it and should get things rolling again. Hopefully there are still readers out there for me. Thanks for your patience. Review if you're still out there. Please. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Three:~:

* * *

**

This was a complete disaster in her own opinion. She had not been expecting that this would ever happen to her. She hadn't known that it could happen to her. But as she sat on the edge of her bath tub, looking at the stick in her hand with the red plus sign on the screen, she realized that it was true.

Especially after she emptied three boxes of pregnancy tests with each and every one of them were saying positive. Sakura realized that she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh, god. I can't believe this is happening to me." Sakura groaned as she threw the pregnancy test across the bathroom and hitting the wall with it. She sighed heavily before burying her face into her hands. "I'm pregnant. I'm actually pregnant. Damn that Hanataro. I wish he wasn't perceptive."

Sakura just sat there, trying to think of how this had happened. She had been under the belief that she couldn't have children with how many times she had been punched into the stomach in her life. But as she kept thinking about it, she realized that it had happened. She and Gaara hadn't been careful and now she was facing the consequences. She wasn't even sure if she had wanted to have kids. Not right now with her working at the Suna Asylum.

How the hell was she going to work among a bunch of dangerous patients and be pregnant? How could she even tell Gaara that he was going to be...?

Her eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat as she thought about Gaara. "Oh, my god. Is Gaara even the father?" She asked herself in horror. Has it even been a full year since the last time Sasuke and I...? She wasn't even sure. She felt sick to think that her Ex might have been the baby's father. She knew that it had been over a year since she even had sex with Sasuke but there had been that one time he raped her. He could have easily...

"No." Sakura whispered breathlessly as she thought very hard about it. She knew that Sasuke couldn't have been her baby's father. It had been over a year since he raped her in the halls of the Suna Asylum. She knew that it had always been her and Gaara for the whole year that even coupled like that. She certainly didn't sleep around like a whore. Like...like...

"Like my mother." Sakura groaned before biting her lip. She shoved herself off the tub and moved into her bedroom, chewing on her lip and bumping her knuckles against her chin. She had to think hard about this.

It was definitely an unplanned pregnancy, that was for sure. She didn't know if she was even ready to be a mother to a baby. She wasn't even married to Gaara. She wasn't even sure if they would ever get married. Sure, she absolutely loved him. She would give anything just to be with him. But for the rest of her life, as a housewife and a mother? She didn't know if she could give up her career to take care of a baby.

Sakura sighed heavily as she found herself pacing back and forth in her room, trying so hard to think of what she could do. She knew that she couldn't get an abortion. She would die a horrible death before even thinking about killing a baby before it could even begin to live. But she wasn't even sure if she was ready to have a baby. She didn't know anything about it. She never had the experience of child care, more or less...what the hell was Gaara going to say?

That thought scared Sakura the most.

"God. Oh, God." The pink haired doctor sighed as she ran both hands through her hair and nearly tugged at the roots. She wasn't even sure what Gaara was going to say. She wasn't sure if he would be happy that he had knocked her up. She wondered what would happen. Would they get into a fight over the baby? What would happen?

"Jesus Christ, I need to talk to someone." Sakura groaned and began going through her head trying to think of who to call.

There was no way in hell was she calling Temari to talk to her about her new found pregnancy. She loved her best friend very much but she knew very well that the oldest Sabaku sibling would be skipping down the streets, cheering her ass off and everyone would know about it.

Ino was definitely out of the question too. She would do the very same thing.

Sakura thought about Hinata but she wasn't sure if her other best friend could keep secrets from Naruto. God forbid him finding out about the pregnancy on first hand.

There was no way in hell she was telling any of her guy friends about it. Naruto and Kankuro were loud mouths. Neji probably wouldn't say anything but he was a traditionalist so he would tell her how irresponsible it was to get knocked up before marriage. And she sure as hell didn't want to listen to his lectures right now.

"Hmm. Kakashi? Maybe. Itachi, probably." Sakura thought out loud. But then she groaned. "They'd probably lecture me too. And they might even threaten Gaara about what he's done to me. I definitely don't want to hear that right now."

One by one, she went through her long list of friends until she came to Deidara. Now, he was an option. He was good at keeping secrets. He had kept his own secret of not being a mental patient and being gay pretty well. She knew very well that she couldn't tell Sasori yet. She could already see him writing a retirement plan for her and she was sure as hell not ready to give up her job as the Asylum Psychiatrist yet.

Sighing, Sakura nodded as she went over to her purse and dug into it for her cell phone. "Deidara it is then." She sighed and she hit the speed dial for his number. She waited for a long moment before she heard his voice. "Deidara, hey. Yeah, it's me, Sakura. I...I really need someone to talk to right about now. Can you come over? Huh? No. I'd rather you not bring Sasori over or anyone else. Just you. It's kind...of private that I need to talk to you. Thanks." She groaned before hanging up.

It was about forty five minutes before Deidara came knocking on her door. Sakura had been pacing back and forth in her living room, trying very hard to think of a way to break it to Deidara and ask him for advice. She knew she probably shouldn't have turned to him in the first place. It was mostly because he was a guy, gay or not. He probably didn't even understand shit about pregnancies. But it was too late now to call him off. He was already at her door, knocking on it.

Sighing heavily, Sakura moved over to the door and opened it to reveal her cheery blonde friend, grinning at her. "Hi, Deidara." She greeted him.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you called, yeah. I've been wondering how you've been since this afternoon." Deidara said cheerfully before walking in when she moved out of the way. He offered her a hug and she took it. "How are you taking it about the whole Kaguya killer thing, yeah?"

Shrugging, Sakura closed the door. She wasn't too sure how she was taking it. She had her little probably on her mind since the moment of discovery so she hadn't thought about it at all. "Ah...a little undecided. I guess I'm taking it a lot better than Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are. But I think things will work out." She bit her lip and moved towards her kitchenette. "Um...Deidara, do you want something to drink?" She offered.

Deidara just shook his head as he moved over and plopped down on her sofa. "Nah! I'm good, Sakura, yeah." He told her watching her as she poured herself a glass of water. He had to wrinkle his nose when he noticed the look on her face before tilting his head and raising his eyebrow instead. "Sakura, you look a little tense and you sounded tense on the phone, yeah. What's going on?" He asked.

Sakura looked directly at him and stared for a very long moment. She tried to open her mouth to say something but ended up closing it many times. Her throat felt dry and so she downed her glass of water and poured her some more. She felt the hairs on her arms raising up and she knew very well that she was shaking a little. And she knew that Deidara was starting to frown with that curious but cautious look he sometimes got when he knew something was up.

Taking a deep sigh, she decided to jump right to it. Or something of the sort. "Deidara, I don't even know how I'm going to say this or even where to start. So I'm just going to say, go in my bathroom and tell me what you see all over my counter." She told him, now holding her breath.

Now, Deidara was frowning with a very cautious look on his face. He stared at her for a moment before rising up to his feet and heading into her room and bathroom.

There was a very long silence while he was in there but Sakura was sure she could hear her heart thumping hard against her chest. She could almost hear her pulse and feel the blood rushing through her veins. She was waiting to hear an outburst from her friend. She didn't know if she could stand the silence any more.

But finally, Sakura looked up when she saw Deidara's head slowly peer around the corner, staring at her with wide sky blue eyes. He was surprised, that was for sure. His mouth was hanging open as if he was waiting for Sakura to throw something in it. He stared at her for a long moment before slowly coming back into the living room and standing right in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"Uh...are you serious, yeah?" was the very first thing that Deidara even asked.

Swallowing hard, Sakura bobbed her head up and down. "I just barely found out an hour or two ago." She plopped her head down onto her palms, propping it up and looking on the verge of tears. "What the hell am I suppose to say to Gaara? I wasn't...I wasn't even expecting that this could happen." She admitted.

Deidara folded his arms and let out a long breath while he stared at the ground. "Well...you're really asking the wrooooong person, yeah. I'm surprised you even told me this. I mean...am I the first to...?" He asked, looking squarely at her.

Again, Sakura nodded.

"Ugh..." Deidara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. But then he dropped it and grinned at her. "Well, congratulations, mom! You must be thrilled!" He said cheerfully.

Sakura's jaw fell in surprise and she stood up straight. She hadn't expected that reaction from him. "What? Are you kidding me, Deidara? That's what you're going to say? I'm pregnant! I'm not even married yet! I don't even know if I'll ever get married!"

Deidara snorted and folded his arms again. He looked on the verge of laughing as he shook his head. "Sakura, girls get pregnant almost every day, yeah. So what? You love Gaara and he loves you. It was only a matter of time before you did end up knocked up by him, yeah. You guys have been fucking each other almost every day of the year. What more did you expect, yeah?" He asked sarcastically. "What, did you guys use protection and this still happened? Fucking condoms break easy. They're rubber, yeah. They rip all of the time."

Sakura felt her face flush as she felt like reaching over and slapping Deidara on the head. She sure felt embarrassed now. "No, Deidara. We weren't using protection. I didn't think that I would need it because of how many times I've been hit by Sasuke, in the god damned stomach. The god damned doctors I kept seeing about my bruised ribs told me that I lost the reproduction system because of how damaged they were." She ground out at him.

Raising his hands and snorting, Deidara shook his head. "Sakura, not every doctor is right about that kind of shit, yeah. So it happened. It's an unplanned pregnancy, so what? You'd be a great mom, yeah. You treat Tobi and almost half of the patients like they were your own kids, yeah. Why is a newborn baby any different, yeah?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because they are!" Sakura cried out in frustration, tears stinging her eyes. She sighed and moved around the bar island, sinking down on the couch. "I...I...I don't know anything about children! I didn't even have the proper child care when I was a kid! What if I fuck this up? I do not want to be like my fucking mother, running out on my baby like my own did!"

And for a long moment, there was an awkward silence.

After that long awkward moment, Deidara sighed and went over to sink down next to Sakura, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a light embrace. "Sakura, you're not going to be like your mom, yeah. You're a wonderful person to all of the patients of Suna Asylum. You've helped Tobi so much, yeah. Sure, you had a fucked up childhood like I did but you had a better life after getting adopted by Tsunade, yeah. You're kind, you're soft hearted, and you will do great. Don't sweat it out, yeah. Just trust your instincts." He told her gently.

Sakura sighed heavily into his shoulder before nodding and sitting up. "I guess you're right." She smiled side wards at him. "But what the hell is Gaara going to say? That scares me. Does he even want to have kids? With me, especially?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Deidara snorted and raised his eyebrow at her. "Sock, since it is you, I'm sure he won't give a rat's ass, yeah. He loves you to death and he would do anything for you, yeah. I'm very sure he's going to be thrilled, babe." He told her, grinning.

"You think?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, fucking yeah, yeah." The long blonde haired man said grinning even brighter. "There's no fucking way he's going to be angry about this, yeah. He's going to be shitting bricks and being happy that he's the one your baby belongs to. As long as its with you, he ain't gonna care, yeah."

Slowly, Sakura smiled and heaved another huge sigh. She could see his point, though there was still some worry within her. She did feel somewhat better having someone to talk to, even if had been a little awkward with Deidara. But she felt better. "Deidara, I don't want anyone to find out just yet about the baby. That means Sasori, too. I need more time to think about this. Can you..." She was asking but had to stop and smile because Deidara was running his forefinger and thumb across his lips.

"I ain't saying diddly shit to anyone, yeah. That's up to you, Sakura. I won't say anything to Sassy either, if you don't want me to." The former mental patient stated smiling at her. "Still, congrats, Sakura. You really will be a great mother. I know you don't believe it, yeah. But I know you will. And if you need anything, anything at all, don't be scared to give me a call, yeah. I'll be here before you could say art is a bang, yeah."

Sakura smiled a little more brighter and nodded. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. She definitely felt a lot better hearing him say that. "Thank you so much, Deidara. I was...I was really, really scared before you showed up. I didn't know what I was going to do or even know how to tell Gaara. I still don't. But this has definitely given me some thoughts." She told him.

Deidara merely nodded as he gave her a light squeeze. "Eh, don't you worry your pretty head, yeah. You've got Gaara, me, and everyone backing you up. I know everyone doesn't know yet, but they'll all be there for you, yeah. Whenever you need us." He stated, earning another smile from Sakura.

At least, Sakura felt somewhat better about it. She only had one more thing to worry about and that was how she was going to tell Gaara that he was going to be a father.

When the next morning had finally came, Sakura had remembered the dream she had before and it hadn't exactly been the most pleasant dream she ever had. She had multiple dreams and all dealt with the baby. One of the dreams was she had finally told Gaara about the baby and he hadn't taken it well. He had turned into a complete psycho and started rambling about how he could not be the baby and then he basically turned into Hanataro and started yelling at her about how she was sleeping around with other men like her mother had.

That part really scared her. But not as bad as the second coming dream.

The second part of the dream, Sakura had dreamed that she told Gaara and he was so happy about it. He was so happy that she could have sworn that he was insanely happy and it was freaking her out because he was constantly going to the store and buying so much baby stuff while she was getting bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and then the dream turned into a nightmare of her giving birth to at least ten babies who all looked oddly like Tobi, or someone even worst than him.

They all looked like Madara Uchiha.

It was that part of the dream that sent Sakura jolting upward when her cell phone began ringing. She was sweating terribly and found that she was trembling even worst. She could barely breathing from hyperventilating throughout her entire dream. Now that had been a nightmare.

Sighing heavily, Sakura placed her hand onto her stomach and rubbed at it, while looking for her phone. "Baby or babies, I swear to god. If you look anything like Madara Uchiha when you come, I'm putting you up for adoption." She groaned before turning off her alarm clock. "And there better not be ten of you in there. Because if there are, I am so doing C-section. And I am so not squeezing ten of you out of me."

Once that was done and over with, she began to get ready for her day. She knew very well that this was the day that they were going to the prison to see her lover's father's killer. She almost grew stony faced to think that she would actually get to see the man who put the love of her life in the entire mess he had been in for years and years. She knew that would not be the time to tell Gaara about the pregnancy. Nor anyone else. She would need a little more time before even thinking about doing that.

It was still a little early morning when her ride came to take her with them. There were nearly three cars going with Kankuro in his large hummer, which Sakura was going to be riding in with him as the driver, Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara.

Kakashi was driving his silver BMW with Itachi in the passenger seat and in the last vehicle; a blood red Mazda RX-8, Sasori was driving with Deidara, Hanataro (whom had refused to let Sakura go without him; much to her and Gaara's disgust), and in addition, Tsunade.

The others had wanted to go but Kakashi made it clear that not everyone was even going to be able to go in the prison. The party was too big as it was and only the family were going to be able to go in to see Kimimaro Kaguya. It was more than likely Shikamaru, Itachi, Deidara, Hanataro and Tsunade were going to have to wait outside for the Sabaku siblings, Sasori and Sakura as they visited the murdering bastard. That is if the prison guards even allowed Sakura to go in at all.

Though, Kakashi was sure that he could talk the guards into letting her in, due to the fact that she was close enough to being in the Sabaku family because of her relationship with Gaara.

Greeting her lover in the usual way of kissing him passionately, Sakura was surprised at herself to be in such a good mood. She knew why and so did Deidara when he saw her come out of her apartment. He had grinned at her and sent a cheeky wink in her direction. No one saw it, luckily. He and Sakura were both very glad that Sasori sure didn't see it because they knew that it was hard to hide things from him. Especially when it was between him and Deidara.

It was finally time to begin the long journey to Konoha Maximum Prison, which was only just outside the borders of Wind and Fire Country. It would be a long drive but at least it gave Sakura a chance to take a nap on the way there.

There were not a whole lot of conversation going on during the long drive to Fire Country. But Sakura most of the time holding hands with Gaara or texting mostly between Deidara and Hanataro. She had nearly started screaming when her father started asking annoying questions that dealt with her new discovery, which she rudely denied. She did not want to talk to her father about it yet. She sure that he would have said something to Gaara and she wanted to approach her lover first before he did.

The conversation between Deidara was a little easier to cope with. He was carefully offering her suggestions of what she could do to break the news easily to Gaara and some of them were good. She would probably have to try one of them sometime. But for now, she told him, she was going to take things one step at a time.

Thank god, Sakura said to herself, that Deidara was an easy person to talk to.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally reached the prison. It was a pretty big place and definitely had tight security.

With a twenty foot wall and razor wire, plus nearly thirty guards constantly walking along the walls, Sakura didn't think anyone was going to be able to break out of this prison. More or less, Kimimaro Kaguya. There seemed to be a sniper on each of the ten watch towers, watching whatever was happening on the other side.

The cars were stopped just outside the main gate, where Kakashi was taking care of everything. He was speaking to the guard and whatever he was saying, it still seemed like that the guard was frowning about it all. They were talking in low voices to each other so everyone in Kankuro's Hummer couldn't be sure what they were saying. But it didn't look too good because the guard was shaking his head as he looked back at the three vehicles.

Finally, after about five minutes of talking, the guard finally nodded and the gate rolled away after handing Kakashi something before the ANBU officer finally began rolling forward.

Kankuro was next to go through but he was stopped at the gate.

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen. You sure have a nice sized crowd tonight but your friend told me that you're all together." The guard said as he held out what looked like a parking pass to Kankuro. "You're not all going to be able to go in to see whoever but you'll be allowed to stay in the visitors center. Only a selected few will be escorted to see the Prisoner you're here to see. Put this in your window and park where it says Visitors Only."

Kankuro nodded as he did as he was told and started to roll after Kakashi while it was Sasori's turn to get stopped.

It wasn't even long before everyone was clambering to get out of the vehicles. Kakashi and Itachi were already waiting for them in the parking lot and they were both frowning. Itachi especially.

"All right, everyone." Kakashi began as everyone joined them. He mostly looked right at the Sabaku Siblings and Sasori. "We're not all allowed to go in but I've managed to talk them into allowing only four people to go in and see Kimimaro. I'm allowed to go because Kimimaro Kaguya has been my case for the past year. So I'll mostly be the escort, other than this gentleman. But four people are only allowed in. Everyone else is going to have to wait in the waiting area." He looked directly at Temari and Sasori. "Temari, Sasori, it's your guys' decision on who's going to see the Prisoner. But in my opinion, I think you should only let Kankuro and Gaara go in with you."

Sakura held her breath because she wanted to say something but she bit it back. She knew that he had a point. The Sabaku siblings and Sasori were family and they had a bigger right to going to visit their family's killer.

Temari and Sasori looked at one another before they sighed at the same time and looked around at everyone, though mostly at Gaara and Kankuro. "Well, in my opinion, Yondaime was only my uncle. The ones who have the biggest right to see their father's killer is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. So I will stay out here with everyone." The red head remarked before looking at Sakura. "Sakura should take my place."

Everyone looked slightly surprised, Sakura included. "Huh? Wait...but..." She stammered.

Sasori just shook his head. "With you being with Gaara, Sakura, you're technically family. You wanted to see him and don't very much care for Yondaime's killer. So, if it's all right with Gaara, you should go with them." He stated.

Slowly, one by one, everyone in the group nodded. Everyone but Gaara, that is. He didn't look particular happy at the thought of Sakura even getting in eye distance of Kimimaro Kaguya but he was nodding anyway as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Fine." He looked right at her. "But remember what I said, Sakura. You're not to say a word to him. I don't want him to even talk to you. He has no business saying a word to you. Agreed?" He asked, seriously.

Smiling at least a little, Sakura nodded. She did understand and she loved her boyfriend even more for his protective ways. So she would agree. "All right. My lips are sealed." She promised to him.

Kakashi merely nodded before looking at the guard to take over. The guard nodded right back as he stepped forward and held out Visitor badges to the four that would be going in. "All right. Once you step inside, you will need to take all metal objects off and put them in the trays. Turn off your cell phones, you better not have any types of weapons such as nail files, clippers, knives, whatever sharp or could present any harm to anyone. You set off the metal detector, you will be asked to step into a private room and you will probably be strip searched." He informed all of them. "Any questions?"

No one even bothered to ask.

It was easy to say that Sakura was feeling pretty nervous as they walked through the doors. She was nervous because she had never met a professional hit man like Kimimaro Kaguya before. She had met murderers, rapists, brutal pacifists, and mentally un-incapable people but never met a hit man. So she was feeling nervous about meeting one now.

Of course, she couldn't imagine what was going on in Gaara's mind. She couldn't help but glance over at her lover, feeling slightly bad about him. She knew that he must have had troubled thoughts going on through his head. He was about to face his father's murderer and the man who framed him, making him lose so many years of his life. This man had done serious wrong to him and all he could say was that he held no grudge against him. Sakura surely felt that there must have been apart of him that hated Kimimaro Kaguya. She felt like she hated him for what he had done. Even if Gaara had said that he was just a tool for Orochimaru to use.

It made her think about hesitating telling Gaara that she was carrying his child. She knew that it wasn't the right time. Not with him about to face his father's killer. She would wait for a little while before breaking the news to him.

However, Gaara must have seen her troubled look as soon as they got done going through the security and metal detectors and thought that she was just nervous about meeting a professional killer. He immediately took her arm and pulled her aside, while everyone else noticed and slowed down to wait for them. But he just waved them a little farther, which they did. They stopped at the end of the hall, out of hearing range and waited for them.

"Sakura," Gaara began quietly as he cupped her cheek. "Are you sure you want to come with us? You can wait with the others if you're not up to it."

Sakura smiled faintly at him before she shook her head. "I'm fine, Gaara. I'm a little nervous but I'm okay. I want to see this man. Just look at him and try and figure out why he does what he does." She told him quietly.

Gaara frowned, not liking the sound of that but he nodded. "He does it because he's paid to do it, Sakura. He kills for money. There are people like that. It's a sad world we live in but as long as we can find some happiness in our lives, that's all that matters." He told her.

Again, Sakura nodded. She felt somewhat better after hearing that. She figured that she could tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She wouldn't do it now, of course. She would do it when they were alone and away from prying ears. "Gaara, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked gently. "After all, this is the man who framed you for murder. Are you sure you want to face him?"

"Hmm." Gaara hummed smiling a little at her before nodding. "I think I need to do this, Sakura. I need to face this man and look him right in the eye. It's probably the only way I can find some closure to what he had done and put me through. It's going to help me ease my mind."

Sakura just nodded with a smile before she turned and walked with him after their companions, who were watching with curious looks. But neither one said anything as they just kept walking. And with only a little uncertainty, the others followed after.

Kakashi lead the four to a room, where there was a guard waiting for them. He rose a hand to greet the guard, who nodded in return before looking at the others. He studied them for a moment, though his eyes lingered on Sakura for a brief moment. But then he looked right at Temari. "Miss Sabaku, the prisoner is already waiting for you. He's been informed who you are and he hasn't shown any uncertainty to meeting with you. He actually is looking forward to talking with you. But I must warn you, he's quite an uncertain person to talk to. You never know if he's joking around or he's being serious. He's very hard to read." He warned her.

Temari just nodded as she took a deep breath and looked at her brothers. They nodded in return before looking back at the guard. "We're ready. How is this visit going to go?" She asked seriously.

The guard shook his head. "It's a double plated glass room. You'll be on one side and he'll be on the other. He's handcuffed to his seat, so there won't be any problems. Though it's not like he'll be able to break through the glass to do anything. It's not breakable, really. More like bullet proof too. So you won't have anything to worry about when you go in. Just beware of what he says. He's been pissing off some of the guards just by talking to them. He's a pretty creepy fellow." He told her.

"Hmph. He can't be any creepier than my little brother, guard." Kankuro snorted as he folded his arms. He ignored the look that Kankuro shot at him.

Again, the guard shook his head as he glanced at Gaara before looking back at the older sibling. "You'd be surprised." He stated before turning and opening the door for them. He was the first to step in but was soon followed by Kakashi and then the other four.

Sakura had hesitated for a second before she followed after Gaara into the room. She immediately looked around the room, noting that it was a small room with a large slate of glass as one wall while the other walls were nearly concrete. She was almost reminded of the Suna Asylum by glancing at the visiting room. It was just only slightly different from her work place.

And then she spied the man sitting behind the glass.

Surprised, Sakura noted how sickly the man looked. He was quite pale and thin but there was something about him that took her off guard. He was exactly how he looked on the news report. His nearly bone white hair fell to his shoulders while he had piercing blue-green eyes. They almost reminded her of Gaara's. They were almost the same color as Gaara's. And like her lover's eyes, they were full of mysteriousness. But she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Especially when she was the first one he looked at.

It kind of creeped Sakura out a little when all he did was stare at. He was watching her as they filed into the room. She felt uneasy with him watching her and it didn't take her a moment to realize that Gaara had realized that, himself. Especially when he stepped in front of her, blocking Kimimaro's vision of her. She knew that it caught the killer's attention because his head came up a little while he looked right at her lover. She could almost hear Gaara starting to growl a little and she didn't have to see his face to see him glaring at the man who framed him.

All it took was the slight curve of Kimimaro Kaguya's lips to realize that he was finding Gaara's very presence amusing. He seemed almost pleased to see him.

After a moment of that, the guard had motioned for everyone to take a seat at one of the chairs that were in the room. Sakura sat in the back with Gaara and Kakashi while Kankuro and Temari sat right in front of the window. She felt her lover's fingers link with her own and she had to spare him a cautious smile, which he did not return but he did seem a little calmer now that she was smiling.

"All right, Kaguya. You behave while visiting with your guests." The guard spoke as soon as he pushed a button on the wall. "Did you hear me?"

Kimimaro Kaguya merely glanced at him before dipping his head down slightly to let him know that he heard. He turned his eyes back onto the group before him, though they had stopped on Sakura again, watching her for a moment before looking at Temari and Kankuro as they gave him a cold stare.

"So, I see that the Sabaku siblings have come to see their father's killer. It is a great surprise that you three would be my first visitors. I didn't think you would have cared to see me." Kimimaro finally spoke, his voice very calm and low.

Temari narrowed her eyes at him but shook her head. "We didn't care to come see you. But we talked about it and decided to do it anyway. We wanted to look into the eyes of the man who killed our father, Yondaime Sabaku for blood money." She said almost coldly. "We thought we'd come let you know that your master failed whatever he had started planning at that time. He's in prison now, just so that you know. He's going to rot there, just like you will."

Amused, Kimimaro just shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "So they say to me, here. Perhaps I will rot in prison as you say." He smiled coolly as he dipped his head down, looking almost innocent and dangerous at the same time. "But who knows? Over the years, I have made a few enemies out of those who are in prison. Perhaps I should run into one or two and meet my demise." He lift his head again when Kankuro snorted. "Ah, you approve of that idea. I thought you might. That's why I said it." He told them.

"Huh, if you thought that, why'd you say it, dickweed?" Kankuro asked sharply, not even going to hide the dislike he had for Kimimaro Kaguya. He ignored the sharp jab that Temari gave him or the look that the guard was giving him from near the door.

Kimimaro just shrugged and gave Kankuro a lazy look. "I said it because I knew that it was the beginning." He smiled dangerously when everyone looked at him with suspicious looks. "It is the beginning of how I will rile you three up."

Temari and Kankuro glared even harder at him but Gaara frowned at him. He had finally decided to speak. "Why did you choose me?" He asked seriously. His tone was quite dangerous, as if trying to warn Kimimaro to be careful of what he said. He didn't even care if Temari and Kankuro looked at him with some surprise.

The professional hit man just looked directly at Gaara before smiling coolly at him. He didn't speak for a moment as he considered his words. "I didn't choose you, Gaara Sabaku. Orochimaru did. He chose you because of your unstable relationship with Yondaime Sabaku. It was his order that I carried out. I was just doing what I was paid to do." He said calmly.

"Then why did you let me see you that day?" Gaara asked, his tone darkening a little as he dipped his head down. "The day you murdered Yondaime, you were standing in the yard across the street. You were looking right at me, as if you wanted me to see you. Did you want me to see you or was that by coincidence?"

Kimimaro just thought for a moment, as if he was trying to think of the right answer to tell Gaara. He even tilted his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was up there. But after a moment, he shook his head. "Actually, I did not intend for you to see me, Gaara Sabaku. That was completely by accident, really. But I also think that I didn't care for you to see me. I am not one to worry much about who sees me or not. As you know, I've worked for the Governments. So I didn't think it would have mattered." He admitted.

Gaara just narrowed his eyes but then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, does it? You were caught and now you're going to prison." He said darkly.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Kimimaro said, almost smirking.

Sakura bit her lip. She really had a question that she wanted to ask, but she had promised Gaara that she wouldn't say anything to the prisoner. She did not intend to break that promise, even if she really wanted to ask this important question.

But it seemed that Kimimaro noticed the curious look on her face because he looked right at her and smiled almost coyly at her. "I see your pretty companion has something to say, Mister Sabaku. What is your name and what is it you want to say?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

Taken back, Sakura felt her breath catch before she looked to see that everyone was looking at her. She almost winced when she saw Gaara giving her a look for catching the killer's attention but he shook his head. He wasn't going to stop her and she realized that. So she cleared her throat and put on a very professional look on her face as she looked sternly back at Kimimaro. "My name is Dr. Sakura Haruno. I'm a Psychiatrist at the Suna Hospital. And there is one thing I would like to know." She paused for a moment tilting her head to the side. "Why did you kill the Elders of the International Board of Mental Health? What was that suppose to accomplish?" She asked him.

Kimimaro almost looked surprised at the question before he smirked and shook his head. He seemed very amused about something. It was almost as if he had not been expecting her to even ask that question. "Well, you're the first to ask that, Dr. Haruno. No one asked me why I did it yet. I suppose the only answer that I can give to you is," He smirked and dipped his head down a little, almost looking sly. "I had a thing against them. But that's all I will say."

Sakura just nodded as she took in the information he gave her before she dipped her head down low. "Why leave two of the Elders alive then?" She asked, surprising everyone again.

Again, Kimimaro just smiled and shook his head. "I didn't get a chance to finish them off. The ANBU showed up before I could. I could only wish that I had finished them. But being interrupted during my job, that's something that I can't even help." He admitted.

"And who hired you to do this job?" Kakashi finally asked, very seriously. This was getting very interesting.

Smiling darkly, Kimimaro shook his head as he looked almost sinister about the question and the answer that was in his mind. "I'm sorry. But I always keep my jobs and employers to myself. I can't go telling all my secrets, after all. I may be a killer, but it is my professional career. I can not go selling out all of my employers just because I was hired to execute certain people. So this question I'm going to say no comment." He told the ANBU, who just glared at him.

Temari sighed and pushed her chair out. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you can rot in prison for all I care. I just wanted to let you know that my brothers and myself will see that you get the Death Row, Kaguya, for framing Gaara. Now that we're done here, we'll just leave." She said, looking to everyone. Gaara and Kankuro both nodded as they stood up and waited for Sakura to join them. She stood up, still holding her lover's hand and heading towards the door with Kakashi and the guard.

"Ah. I see why the good doctor is here then." Kimimaro said, almost amused but no one looked back at him. As far as they were all concerned, they didn't care if he knew about Sakura and Gaara. He wouldn't be getting out of prison. "Doctor, I wonder if you'll be pleased to know that the one who hired me for this last job is an aquaintence of yours. After all, you're one reason why I took this job."

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Kimimaro with surprise. Sakura stared at him as if he just grew a head all of a sudden. Narrowing her eyes a little, she took a few steps back towards the platted glass with Gaara holding onto her arm and glaring at his father's murderer. "What do you mean I'm one reason you took the job?" The pinkette asked, frowning. "Were you hired to hurt me…..?"

"Of course not." Kimimaro said smirking at her. He dipped his head down low, looking quite dangerous. "I was only to deliver this message to you. You're very valuable to someone and they are looking forward to collecting you in a collection of death and mayhem. I'm very sure that my employer will love to see you wandering around the darkness and lost with fear. He can't wait to see what kind of horrors will await for you in the near future."

A shiver of fear shot right down Sakura's back while Gaara growled and threw an arm around her shoulders, forcing her to turn her back on the murderer. Kakashi just glared at Kimimaro before pointing at the guard on the other side with the prisoner, who was already moving forward. "Get him out of here, now!" He snapped before he steered Sakura and Gaara out the door of the visiting room. No one was particular happy about what they had heard from Kimimaro and it even had Kankuro swearing threats about what he wanted to do with the hit man.

The guard within the room with Kimimaro stepped forward and grabbed the prisoner's arm, pulling him to his feet and leading him towards the door. Kimimaro had spared another coy smirk in Sakura's direction, as if telling her something with his eyes before he looked towards the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called, tearing away from Gaara and moving towards the platted glass. Her cry did not go un-noticed and everyone looked at her with surprise. Gaara had even made to step after her, but she wouldn't let him pull her away. She just kept her eyes on Kimimaro, who heard her and stopped to look back at her. "What do you mean by that?" Who….who are you talking about?" She asked trying to keep the nervousness hidden from being revealed.

Kimimaro just smiled at her, as if she was an old friend of his. He shook his head as he turned slightly back towards her. "You'll know soon enough, Sakura Haruno. He will be coming for you very soon. So I suggest you watch your back." He told her calmly.

Those words just chilled Sakura even more, and angered the rest of her group. They all glared at him, just as the guard tugged at the prisoner towards the door. They were not happy at that threat one bit. They would have loved to give him a few choice words. But he was already gone before anyone could bite out at him. Sakura just swallowed hard until she felt Gaara's arm wrap around her and he searched for her eyes with his very concerned ones. She offered him a smile and shook her head to let him know that she was not bothered one bit by what Kimimaro had told her. She was bothered, of course, but she wasn't going to let it show. She knew she would need to keep a brave face.

Though, it troubled to hear that someone was going to come after her. She knew she should be terrified by that notion.

No one had spoken when they left, other than the others had tried asking what happened. Especially after how they all noticed how pissed off everyone was, or how worried that Sakura had looked. But no one would say anything just yet. Eventually, on the way back to Suna City, Sakura received a few texts from everyone asking her if she was okay.

Obviously, the others had mentioned of what happened.

The texts from her father was the worst. He was demanding Sakura why she didn't tell him that she had just gotten a serious threat from Kimimaro Kaguya. She replied, with annoyance, that she didn't have to tell him everything.

Hanataro didn't seem too happy with that reply because he began lecturing her. But he stopped when she told him to shut up. He seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder after that. He merely told Sakura that he would see her the very next day when they arrived at the Sabaku Mansion. He got into his car after giving her a light kiss on the forehead and drove off. Eventually everyone slowly departed after that.

The Sabaku Siblings, Sasori and Deidara, and Sakura went inside, not saying anything. They weren't sure what to say. But it was clear that Sasori and Deidara were a little worried because they kept glancing over at Sakura, almost waiting for her to burst into a furious of frightened tears.

But Sakura didn't say anything.

Instead, she took Gaara by the hand, deciding that she might as well as tell him about her new found discovery before her father started bursting out about it. She knew that her father knew. He was constantly prying during the journey to Konoha and back. But she didn't want to discuss it with him right now. She wanted to tell her lover first. So she figured that the drawing room was the best. She even asked Temari if she could make some tea, and she silently thanked Deidara for being so observant and dragged Kankuro and Sasori to help her.

Sakura kept a hold of Gaara's hand, leading him into the drawing room, feeling a nervous fit starting to come on. She just hoped that Temari…..

And she froze. So did Gaara.

There was someone already in the room, waiting by the window. Their back was to the couple but the the lady was.

This had to be a complete nightmare. Everything she was seeing now, everything she felt, everything she smelled and tasted had to be apart of some bad dream that was just popping up out of no where. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to tear herself away from the bad images set before her fearful emerald gaze. It had to be a bad dream.

But even as she breathed unsteadily, she felt his warm hand suddenly grab hers, trying to pull her from her shocked thoughts, she knew that it was all real. Who she was seeing, standing near the window of the drawing room was real? Sakura suddenly wanted her father to be there with her and Gaara. She knew he would not stand for this. He would not just stand there and let that woman be there.

Why, oh, why did she have to suddenly appear in her life? Especially at a time like this. Not with her in this already unsettling position before she even had the chance to tell her lover her newest, most un-nerving secret.

"Sakura?" She heard Gaara murmur in confusion.

The gorgeous model like woman turned when she heard his voice and her dark, seductive gaze met Sakura's. In truth, Sakura felt as if a bucket of ice cold water and just dumped right onto her head, seeping into her skin and reaching the deepest parts of her body. It seemed colder when that woman smiled, almost friendly like. But even so, Sakura felt as if she was a mouse, trapped by a viper's gaze.

It had been nearly eighteen years since Sakura had seen this woman but it still felt as if she had seen her yesterday, walking out that door, screaming at Hanataro about how much she hated him for ruining her life. Abandoning her to live nearly four years of hell with him.

"My dearest love." The sweet melody of her voice rang across the room to Sakura's ears. "My dear, dear Cherry Blossom. It's been so long since I've seen you. And my, oh, my. You have grown into a gorgeous flower."

Shivering and clutching at Gaara's arm for support, for she felt as if she was about to fall face first into the tiled floor of the main hall, facing into the drawing room, Sakura's mouth fell in surprise and unease. It wobbled up and down as she searched for the right words to say. And finally came out after she felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"Mother, you're here."


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Four:~:**

* * *

It was completely unbelievable. Sakura just couldn't believe her eyes for one moment. She just couldn't believe that her mother, Kiku Mi Haruno was actually there. She had never thought she would ever see her mother again. Especially right after her father told her that her mother was in Suna, wanting to see her.

But Sakura wasn't too sure if she wanted to see her.

Kiku Mi smiled coyly at Sakura as she turned towards her and took a few steps towards her. She didn't spare a glance at Gaara. Her eyes were only on Sakura as she walked towards her. She didn't even seem to see that her daughter was inching backwards.

But Gaara had. He noticed that Sakura was leaning backwards, away from this woman. And he wouldn't have any one, not even a beautiful woman like Sakura's mother scaring his lover. He crossed an arm in front of Sakura and moved slightly between them. It was the first time he seemed to catch the woman's attention. He watched as her eyes flickered towards him, irritation briefly flashing over them before she forced a smile and looked back at Sakura. She seemed to understand now. "I know this is very sudden, Sakura. It's been a very long time since we've last seen each other." She said, smiling gently.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, pressing only a little closer to Gaara. She still couldn't believe her eyes. She had known that her mother was in Suna City but this was just too soon. She had wanted to think before seeing her mother. She wasn't even sure if she had wanted to see her. Not after how her mother had left. "Why are you here?" She asked, carefully.

For only a brief moment, Kiku Mi looked surprised before she shook her head, looking at Sakura as if it was obvious. "Why, to see you of course. It's just been too long since I've seen my baby girl. I've really missed you." She told her.

"Bullshit." Sakura said, her tone darkening as she narrowed her eyes at her. She didn't care if it surprised Kiku Mi by how she was talking to her now. She didn't believe for one moment that her mother had missed her. Not after she had left her and Hanataro, screaming about how much she hated both of them. "That is a complete lie! Don't you remember the last time we saw each other? You left Dad and me, screaming at us! You said that you hated both of us and how you wished I had never been born!"

Sighing heavily, but no longer looking surprised, Kiku Mi shook her head as she looked down at the ground, almost sadly. "That was a really bad time, Sakura. I was into a lot of things and I wasn't happy with Hanataro. I was being very stupid by saying that." She turned her beautiful green eyes back onto her long lost but found daughter, smiling faintly. "I did a lot of things that I am not proud of. And walking out on you was the worst thing I've ever done. It's been killing me over all of these years for leaving you with that man. It's one thing that I should never done. But things have changed for me over the many years. I've changed. I've come to see you to make amends. I could never ask you to forgive me for what I had done. That's just asking too much. But I would like to make things right between us. The bond between mother and daughter…..it's suppose to be something so strong that no one could break it. I want to fix that bond. Sakura, if you will allow me to, will you please have lunch with me? We have so much to talk about." She said, gently.

Sakura narrowed her eyes to mere slits before she glanced at Gaara, who was watching Kiku Mi very carefully. She could read the expression on his face pretty well after being with him for nearly a year. She could tell that he did not trust her mother.

"What the hell?"

All three turned their heads sharply to see that Temari, Kankuro, Sasori and Deidara had came into the drawing room and noticed the somewhat stand off with Sakura, Gaara and Kiku Mi Haruno. They looked alarmed to see that there was someone in the house with them. It had been Temari who made the exclamation.

"Who the hell is this? What's going on here?" Temari asked, looking quickly from the woman to Sakura and Gaara.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sakura motioned to Kiku Mi while looking at all of her alarmed friends. "Everyone, this is…..well, this is my mother. Kiku Mi Haruno. Kiku Mi….mother, these are all of my friends. Temari and Kankuro Sabaku. Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa." And she gently placed her hand on Gaara's arm, giving it a light squeeze. "And this is my boyfriend, Gaara Sabaku." She told her.

Kiku Mi smiled very friendly like at everyone, though they didn't return the smile but stared at her with surprise and suspicion.

"How did you get into this house? The doors were locked and the security system should have been set. There is no way you could have gotten in here." Temari said, her tone very bitter. She obviously remembered everything that Sakura had told her about this woman.

But Kiku Mi just shrugged and shook her head as she gave the tough blonde her best doe eyed innocent look. "The door was wide open when I got here. I heard that this was where I could find Sakura so that's why I'm here. I didn't break in or anything. I would never do that. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I just thought…..I just thought I could wait here till Sakura came back." She said, her voice full of emotion, showing that she was a little upset.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at her but they looked to Sakura to see if she was buying it. Sakura did look a little suspicious but she slowly nodded. "This isn't where I live, Kiku…..mother. This is Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's house. Not mine. You should have at least called me first. Not dropped by." She told her, firmly.

Grimacing, Kiku Mi did actually look a little ashamed. She lowered her head for a moment before she turned slightly away. "Oh. I'm sorry, Sakura. I just wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much over the years. And I just wanted to make things right. But I can see that I'm not welcomed here. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I'll leave and won't bother you again. I'm so sorry." She said, quite emotionally and upset. She turned and hurried towards the door.

Her breath catching in her chest, Sakura felt a great deal of guilt as she watched her mother leaving. She felt ashamed that things were already turning sour. She glanced around at everyone before she quickly followed after Kiku Mi. "Mother! Wait!" She called as soon as she reached the front door and saw her mother hurrying to a brilliant red corvette. She blinked only once in surprise before hurrying after Kiku Mi, who was just about to reach for the driver's side door. "Mother, hold on!"

Looking at Sakura and surprising her when she saw tears in her eyes, Kiku Mi quickly wiped her eyes before faintly smiling and waving a hand at her. "No, Sakura. You're right. I should have at least called first. It was stupid of me to just walk into your boyfriend's house and wait. That was trespassing and that's a crime. If he wants to press charges, I won't hold it against him." She told her, wiping her eyes furiously.

"No." Sakura said in defeat as she rounded the car and stood in front of Kiku Mi. "No, it's all right. He won't press charges. You just…..you just really surprised us." She heaved another sigh and smiled faintly at her. "Mother, I would be honored to have lunch with you. I'm sorry things….got a little crazy just now. But I really do want to make things up with you. I was…..really surprised to see you. Hanataro told me that you were here, wanting to talk to me. But he….well, he kind of warned me that I shouldn't have talked to you." She said with a wince.

Kiku Mi made a disgruntled face before she shook her head. "Your father still doesn't forgive me for what happened between us. I can't say I blame him." She forced a laugh, though it was very weak. "After all, I did sleep with several other men while married to him." She looked down at the ground with a sad look again. "But even he had his faults. Remember that, Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura made her own face before folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. I remember very well. I also remember how you wanted to turn me into a hooker. You remember that?" She asked, dourly.

Wincing, Kiku Mi nodded. "That was a very long time ago. Like I said, I've changed a great deal. I'm not that woman any more. Things between me and your father could never be the same after what we put each other through. But things can't be like they were now. Not between me and you. I want so much to be apart of your life. I want to be your mother again. But….it's all up to you. I won't blame you if you don't want me apart of your life. Not after everything…" She was saying.

Holding up a hand to stop her, Sakura smiled faintly and shook her head. "If I can forgive Hanataro for beating me every inch of my life as a little girl, I can forgive you, mother. Let's have lunch in about an hour, all right? Meet me at….." She paused to think. "There's a nice little café down on Center street. The Desert Moon Café?" She asked.

Smiling gently, Kiku Mi nodded, tears shimmering in her eyes again. She looked so happy to hear that from Sakura. She couldn't wait till then. "All right. Thank you so much, Sakura." She moved forward a little, as if to hug her but stopped when her daughter tensed. She made a grimace and gave her an apologetic smile before offering her hand instead. "Sorry….."

But Sakura decided to jump at chance and took Kiku Mi's hand, pulling her into her arms. She heard her mother suck in a surprised breath before she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her softly.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kiku Mi whispered, her tone full of emotion again. "This means so much to me."

"I'm…..I'm just glad to see you again, mother. I've….I've kind of missed you." Sakura told her. It wasn't exactly the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. She wasn't too sure what she felt about her mother. But if her mother really had changed, maybe things could be good between them. She wanted nothing more than to have her mother and father back in her life. Especially if things could be different between them.

After that, Kiku Mi left and Sakura went back into the house.

Everyone was standing around in the drawing room, looking at Gaara. It seemed that he was explaining to the others who that woman was and why she was there. But no one looked totally convinced about her. They looked at Sakura as soon as she entered the room, almost looking worried.

Temari hurried over and took Sakura's hands, holding them firmly in her own. "Are you all right, Sakura? You're not….upset are you?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head, somewhat surprised herself. "No. I'm fine. I'm surprised that she showed up, but she really seemed to want to fix things between us. I'm meeting her for lunch in an hour. She really wants to talk to me. Get to know me again." She told her and everyone.

Gaara went over to her and took her into his arms. "Are you sure that would be wise, Sakura? What if she's up to something?" He asked his tone clearly not happy.

Giving him an impatient smile, Sakura shook her head as she touched him gently on the face. "It's going to be okay, Gaara. She just wants to talk to me and get to know me again. I'll be fine." She told him.

No one looked too convinced but they decided not to push it. Temari shrugged before she motioned towards the kitchen. "I've got the kettle on if you want some tea, Sakura." She told her. So everyone went into the kitchen to drink and think about what they had learned that day. It had everyone quite troubled to think of what Kimimaro Kaguya had told her. They didn't like the warning he had given her.

"So, what who do you think Kimimaro was telling Sakura about?" Kankuro asked as he drank sake instead of tea. He wasn't much of a tea drinker as it was.

No one said anything as they thought about it. They couldn't imagine who would want to hurt Sakura after all that she had been through. It couldn't have been Madara Uchiha, even though he had made a few threats against her after she put him into prison. And it certainly couldn't have been Orochimaru, himself. He was in prison too. And it surely couldn't have been Yamato. Madara had killed him. He had blown his brains out of his head. It could have been Pein or Hidan. They were still missing after they had escaped from the Suna Asylum and there hadn't been a single sign of them over the past year. But for some reason, Sakura doubted that it was Pein. She just had a feeling that kept bugging her about it. She just felt like that Pein didn't have a reason to hurt her.

"Well, whoever it is," Deidara said in a dark tone, his arms folded across his chest. "They'll have to go through us to get to her."

Slowly, everyone nodded. They all agreed to his words. They would stand up for Sakura for their very lives before letting someone hurt her. Gaara, especially. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around Sakura, holding her close to him. Sakura just smiled over her shoulder at him, feeling grateful for him and all of her friends. She felt so lucky to have so many wonderful people in her life. "Thanks, everyone." She said smiling.

"Don't thank us, Sis." Temari said, slyly smiling her arms folded across her chest. She looked like she was up to something and it had Sakura cringe. She hated it every time her friend got a creepy smile like that. "Sooooo, Sakura. When are you going to tell Gaara about your big news?"

Blinking several times, Sakura looked at Temari with wide eyes. She couldn't even think of what Temari was talking about. There was no way that she could have been talking about her pregnancy. She hadn't told anyone but Deidara and he had sworn that he wouldn't tell anyone. But nonetheless, she saw that she was not the only one who had stiffened. "Uh….what are you…?" She asked, slightly nervous. She could see the questioning look on Gaara's face as he eyed her.

Temari just grinned almost evilly. "I talked to Hanataro!" She said in a singsong voice. "He told me what's been going on with you! About why you've been sick."

Her face growing pale for a moment, Sakura knew exactly what she was talking about. She couldn't believe this! How in the world…..? Her face hardened as she thought about her father telling Temari. "OH! DAMN HIM!" She exclaimed. "I'm so going to kill him!"

Everyone but Temari stiffened at her sudden outburst. They stared at her with alarm, wondering why she was getting so angry. Though, Deidara cringed, knowing exactly what was going on too. He shook his head at Sakura when she gave him a look, telling her silently that he hadn't said a word about it.

"What?" Gaara asked, suspiciously.

Sighing heavily, Sakura let her shoulders slouch a little. She couldn't believe her father. She was so mad at him right now but nervous about what she was going to say. She hadn't wanted to do this in front of everyone. But it didn't look like any of them were going to let up until she spilled the beans.

Well, it was now or never, though she had wanted to do this differently.

Turning to Gaara, Sakura took his hand into hers and rubbed the back with her thumb. She felt so nervous about this. She couldn't bear to think that he would be upset or something. But she knew that he needed to know. She just hoped that none of her nightmares she had had the night before would be the result. She didn't want Gaara to be angry or anything. She loved him so much. She wanted to have this baby with him but as long as he really wanted it.

"Gaara," Sakura began very carefully, looking into his sea-foam colored eyes. "I…..uh…..I have some….pretty big news."

"What?" Gaara asked stiffening. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Sakura dipped her head down, keeping her eyes adverted away from him. She couldn't even imagine how she was going to tell him her news. She heaved a sigh before lowered one hand to her stomach. "I…..know why I've been sick lately." She said quietly.

For only a moment, Gaara looked confused at her, not seeming to notice her hand. He was not the only one. Even Kankuro was crinkling his nose, looking completely out of the loop. But from a side glance, Sakura saw it slowly dawning on Sasori's face and his eyes lit up as his mouth fell open. Temari's face grew brighter as did her grin. She looked like Christmas had come early.

"Gaara…" Sakura said carefully before she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "Guess what I'm talking about."

Another moment passed as Gaara's brow furrowed before he slowly lowered his eyes to his hand against her stomach. Only then did his eyes snap wide open as did his mouth. He looked completely stunned with what she was trying to say. But it had come to him. He had figured it out. It could not be helped as his eyes snapped back to Sakura's face, looking at her with shock. "Are…..you…..?" He was trying to say.

Smiling shyly, Sakura nodded. "I…..I just found out the other night. I'm pregnant, Gaara." She said quietly.

Now, Kankuro's eyes snapped wide open as his jaw hit his chest. "WHAT?" He exclaimed in shock.

There was a very stunned silence as everyone stared wide eyed at Sakura, minus Temari's excited giggling as she rubbed her hands together. "I'm going to be an Auntie! Yea! Bring on the diapers! I'll baby sit any time you guys need some sex time!" She said happily.

Sakura didn't pay her any mind but stared right at Gaara, a wince on her face. She was feeling terrified about telling Gaara. She didn't want him to get upset or anything. She was afraid of what his reaction might be. She wasn't sure how he was going to take this. She hoped that…

Before she could think any more of it, Gaara cut her off, still looking quite surprised. "Sakura, are you absolutely sure that…" He was saying.

"Uh-huh." Sakura said, cringed a little, thinking that he sounded kind of accusing. She really hoped that he wouldn't be angry or upset. She was terrified to think of what he was going to say about it. "I….um….emptied…..out three boxes of…pregnancy tests."

"And they all said positive, yeah!" Deidara sang happily, a huge grin on his face.

All eyes snapped to him, including the dazed Sakura's, though everyone else looked stunned that he would have known that. Even Sasori looked surprised at his lover. Gaara, narrowed his eyes at him, frowning. But Temari raised an eyebrow at the other blonde, voicing the one thing that everyone else was thinking, minus Sakura. "And how did you know that?" She asked, not sounding too pleased.

Grinning, Deidara gave a saucy wink towards Sakura before shrugging. "Sakura told me first!" He nearly sang.

"WHAT! OH! SAKURA, HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM FIRST?" Temari nearly screeched, pointing at the grinning Deidara.

Sakura winced, finally coming out of her stunned thoughts. She knew that this wasn't going to end too well, having told Deidara first. "Uh…" She was trying to start saying. She didn't know what to say about it. She was more worried that Gaara wouldn't have been too happy that he hadn't been the first to know.

Snorting, Deidara folded his arms and raised his eyebrow back at Temari. "Oh, give it a rest, yeah. All of ya. When Sakura told me about it, she was as tense as a bomb was about to go off." He told them, with a sour look on his face. "She needed someone to tell that wouldn't go blabbing the secret to the world." He pointed at Temari as she started to open her mouth to say something. "And you know that you have a big mouth, Temari, yeah! So don't even deny it!"

Sighing, Sakura shook her head as she looked around at everyone. "I'm sorry that I told Deidara first, everyone. But really! I was really nervous and scared and all. I needed to talk to someone about it, someone who knew how to keep secrets." She looked at Gaara, who was watching her carefully. "I thought…..I didn't know how you would take it. I thought you would have been angry." She told him.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Gaara asked her, frowning.

Biting her lip, Sakura shook her head as she looked towards the ground. "Well…..I…..don't know. I guess I just thought you would be. And you really haven't said anything…" She was saying.

"She thought you not love her enough to get her knocked up and have a baby with her. She also thinks that she'll be like that bitch of a mother of hers, yeah. Walking out on you and the baby and all, yeah." Deidara said, grinning. "But we all know better. She'll be a great mother, yeah!"

Sakura glared at him.

Gaara also glared at him before he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her after him, out of the room, ignoring the surprised looks that he had gotten from everyone. And he ignored the surprised yelp that escaped from his beautiful former doctor as he just lead her straight to the stairs, leading to the second floor.

Sakura was indeed surprised as she was dragged up the stairs after her beautiful red haired lover, wondering what he was doing. She knew he was probably annoyed with Deidara answering all of the questions that were meant for her to answer. She couldn't blame him for getting a little peeved at their blonde friend. But she wondered what exactly was going on through his head. She glanced over her shoulder, looking down the stairs to see that all of her friends were standing at the bottom, watching as she was dragged up them. But they were somewhat smiling in a mischievious way as they watched her go with Gaara.

"Um….Gaara?" Sakura asked, looking back at her lover.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder at her but he kept on going, leading her down the hall towards his room that he kept in the mansion. He kept a firm but gentle hold on her wrist, taking her straight to the room before shoving the door open. He pulled Sakura into the room before shutting the door.

"Um…..Gaara?" Sakura asked, somewhat uneasy. She was starting to wonder if he was angry about it and just was hiding it from the others. "I'm really sorry….."

But Gaara grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, pinning it with his own before dropping his mouth upon hers with such a smoldering kiss that the flares of heat coursed through her body again. She felt her knees give out but with her body pressed between the wall and his body, she wasn't going down. It helped so much more when he held her up with his knee between her legs, keeping her seated up on it. Her very core warmed with their bodies pressed up so close to one anothers.

Heart thumping hard against her chest, Sakura's eyes grew heavy with passion as she returned the fiery kiss her boyfriend was giving her. She absentmindly wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair while one of his hands found their way through hers.

After a moment, hot and steamy already in the room, Gaara pulled away but kept his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Don't you ever be sorry for anything, Sakura." He whispered against her lips. "If anything, you have made me more happier than I ever have been in my life. Loving you and having a child with you, that's all I care about." He then gave her one his devilish, smoldering smirks that always made her want to melt into a puddle. "And I will prove it."

A smile curled on Sakura's face, she looked right back into his passion burning sea-foam eyes. "I don't know if we should, Gaara. It wouldn't hurt the baby but I do have lunch to go to with my mother." She told him, though she was aching for his touch.

"You still have an hour. And even if you're late, that's fine. She can wait." Gaara said, grinning devilishly before he grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pulled her towards his bed.

It couldn't be helped.

Sakura had to giggle a little as he turned her around and slowly backed her towards his bed, carefully laying her down as soon as the back of her knees hit the edge. She felt so much excitement running through her, coursing through her veins. Gaara never ceased to amaze her as he leaned over her, pressing his body against hers but carefully. He still, and would always, make her blood want to sing for him. Her body ache for his touch. She gazed up at him as his hands worked wonders up and down her thighs, pulling her skirt upward until her black thong was revealed. She loved the way he growled as he gazed into her eyes, fingers starting to trail across the silky fabric and leaving electric touches leading to her very core. She felt herself already starting to pool with love against her fabric, even as his finger slowly ran from thigh to thigh and then downward until it rest at where she was moist.

A moan found its way out of Sakura's throat, making her eyes close as she loved how his fingers were slowly starting to rub her. She had to press her head back into the mattress, chewing on her bottom lip to keep her from screaming already. She could already feel herself building upward into her climax just by his very touch.

And they hadn't even started yet.

Growling, Gaara dipped his head towards hers and stopped her from biting her lip any more. He loved it when she did it, but by watching her chew her own lip when he could have been doing it just made him turn to hot stone. He wanted to be the one who took her lip between his teeth and nibble.

"Gaara." Sakura was already starting to pant as she felt his fingers rub at her thong, making her flood now. "Oh, god….."

Another growl escaped Gaara as he finally pulled his hand away from her core, making her whimper in protest as she glared up at him for stopping. He just grinned ferally as he used his hand to slowly pull her underwear away from her skin before dipping his hand back down and touching the most wettest place he loved to touch. He felt his erection growing painfully hard just by the moan and pants that rose right out of his lovely rosette as he dipped his finger into her hot folds, pushing deeper until she was panting anxiously.

"I'm going to worship you forever." Gaara growled between their lips as he kissed her again and again. He slowly began moving his finger in and out of her, rubbing the jewel of her passion.

"Gaara…" Sakura panted as she closed her eyes, feeling herself rising higher and higher. Her hips rose a little, begging for more. "More…..please…..just….."

Using his other hand, Gaara slid it up her front until he reached the top button. He undid it slowly and followed it with another and another. He kept both hands occupied while he captured Sakura's lip between his teeth and began nibbling, making her moan some more.

"Gaara…"

Grinning in a predatory way, he finally had her shirt unbuttoned and opened, revealing her creamy skin. He had to growl again at the black silk bra that kept her breast blocked from him. He trailed his hot fingers across the valley of her mounds to one of the straps, pulling it down off her shoulders. He did the same with the other.

"I can't take this, Gaara! Stop torturing me!" Sakura growled at him as she continued to move her hips up and down, wanting to meet more than just his fingers.

"What, you want more?" Gaara asked grinning as he slowly inserted another finger through the tightness, making her groan.

"More!" Sakura gasped as she was being stretched.

"More?" He repeated as he slipped a third finger into her, slowly pumping in and out.

"Damn it, Gaara!" Sakura growled right back at him before she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over so that he would be on the bottom, his fingers still pumping in and out, only more furiously. She groaned, heavy eyed as she grabbed at his pants line. She growled at his pants as she furiously undid them, releasing his long, hard erection. She clasped her hand around his shaft, making him hiss as his eyes tightly shut. "I said more and I meant it. Now that you keep playing with me," She panted still even as he worked his fingers. She slowly began to pump him, earning a groan as his own hips thrust upward into her hand. "I get to play with you."

Heavy breathed, Gaara just looked up into her own as his hand reached up behind her head and pulled her into a fiery kiss. They battled each other with their mouths, kissing furiously as both of their hands worked faster, pumping vigorously.

Eventually, the burning flare between them just got too much and both lovers began tearing at their clothes instead. They needed each other. NOW!

Sakura worked his pants to his ankles while he nearly ripped her bra and skirt off. She ignored the fabric tearing sound as he furiously yanked her skirt down before she found herself flipped over onto her back and he was on top again. She only groaned as she tried going for his own shirt but growled when it was taking too long.

Gaara grabbed her wrists, stopping her from trying to work the stubborn shirt off, pressing them beside her head before he yanked off his shirt and threw it across the room. His hands captured hers again as he pressed his tip against the hot moisture between her thighs. It was almost unbearable for them both as they linked their hands together.

Slowly, Gaara began to push himself past the tight entrance, groaning at every second. He loved the moan that escaped Sakura as she rose her hips to meet his until he was completely in.

"Gaara!" Sakura moaned as she tightened her grip around his own. "I love you. So. Fucking. Much!"

With that said, Gaara pulled outward and then slammed his thighs back down, earning a pleasurable gasp from his lover underneath him. He had wanted to go slow but his body wasn't letting him any more. This beautiful, sexy doctor could drive him mad and he wouldn't care. He found his tempo starting to move faster and faster, though he was trying to be careful not to slam down hard onto her.

It wasn't like Sakura cared, though. She groaned as her head tossed from side to side, her hands finally wrenching from his as she clapped them onto his already sweating back. She dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, even as he went faster. "Oh….oh! God! Gaara!" She began moan louder.

Growling as Gaara went, he began trailing his lips down Sakura's neck, nipping as he went. He loved her taste. He loved the softness of her skin. He loved everything that she had. And it was all his. As his body was hers. He would do anything for her. No matter what.

The bed began to rock as they sped up, moaning against the floor before the head board began to bang against the wall. They could feel their selves rising higher and higher, together until their very insides exploded with such passion that they couldn't even stop the loud cries from bouncing off the walls. Gaara roared and Sakura screamed as they met their climax together, yet they continued to on, moving harder and faster as they went for the second wave of pleasure.

"GAARA!"

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Eyes staring upward at the ceiling, only one was laughing hard as they could hear the two going at it. The others just grimaced as they could hear banging from upstairs. It had been Deidara who was roaring with laughter as he tried to stifle it behind his hands.

"Oh, god. Do they really have to be so loud?" Temari asked, before she looked towards the floor with wide eyes. "Actually, it's kind of making me horny." She grinned before grabbing her purse and headed for the door. "Better go find Shikamaru then! I got an itch to scratch with that sexy, lazy ass!"

"EW! TMI, Temari!" Kankuro yelled after her as he clapped his hands over his ears.

Deidara just grinned as he looked slyly over at Sasori. "You know? I think she's kind of right. I'm getting kind of up there too, yeah. Sassy, let's go home and play." He told him grinning.

"EWWWWW! DEFINITELY TMI!" Kankuro yelled before rushing out of the room towards the entertainment room. He definitely needed to get the images out of his head about his siblings and his cousin. And the best way to do that was porn! Some good steamy, sexy, porn! And maybe a few strip clubs!

* * *

Staring across the street, towards the mansion she had just left, Kiku Mi smiled softly to herself, her eyes heavy with desire. She had done it. She had been reunited with her daughter. And in one hour, she was going to sit down and get to know her daughter again. She was going to ask her about her life, her love life, everything. She wanted to know everything. She needed to know everything about Sakura.

Especially since her plans depended so much on it.

Speaking of which….

Flipping her phone open, Kiku Mi pressed the speed dial so that she could make the call she had been suppose to make almost an hour ago. She waited, listening to the ringing before her smile curled once she heard her assistant's voice. "Phase one completed. Start Phase Two. Send them into the prison. And contact our man within the walls. We'll need to have this one done by the weekend." She ordered before snapping her phone shut.

Yes. Things were looking up right about now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know, I know, I know! I am WAAAY over due to update this story! It's been a really hectic year! But I swear, I am not giving up on this story! EVER! I've just been busy up to the kazoo with a bunch of stuff that I'm not going to go into. Sorry, everyone. I swear I didn't mean to take so long to get the next chapter up. The next chapter will NOT take that long to get put up again. I swear! Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Five:~:**

* * *

The prison yard, under a blazing sun, felt like Hell.

It was probably the hottest day that it has been in the entire month and it didn't really help that most of the inmates were horse playing around or exercising out under the evil day star. Though he mostly ignored it as he continued a game of basketball with some of the other inmates; the ones that he actually got along with.

For the past year, Sasuke Uchiha had been stuck in the Oni Point Prison for what he had done the year before. He didn't exactly complain too much about it. He knew that he deserved serving his time for what he had done to his ex-girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. He had been abusive to her, he had raped her multiple times, he had been an accomplice in a few cases of murder and attempted murders, even if it had only been for a short time. He knew he deserved being there, in prison. And he would spend his ten years in prison without any complaints if he could help it.

Of course, it didn't always help that most of the prisoners in the Prison were a bunch of fucking tough asses who thought they were the bosses of the entire compound.

There had been a few occurrences where Sasuke had been jumped in his cell by some of the assholes that were in his block. He had been nearly shanked a few times by inmates who didn't like him. And only once, an inmate tried jumping him to sexually assault him. But that one ended up in the ER after Sasuke had showed him he wasn't going to take it up the ass like the inmate wanted to do.

Many of the other inmates got the point.

Though, it didn't help others that Sasuke had made friends with two inmates, who were pretty dangerous their selves, even though they didn't always act like it. As it was, he was playing basketball with his two pals.

The first was slightly shorter than Sasuke and had a little bit of a trickster look about him. His skin was a little pale, due to the face that he seemed to be some kind of albino. He even had a little bit of a blue tinge to his skin, though he claimed that it was due to low blood pressure and it being normal for him. His hair was a bluish-white color; almost as pale as waves crashing upon the shore. His eyes were deep blue-violet, almost a dark purple color. He was a handsome young man; the same age as Sasuke. But he was cocky as hell and he loved to cause mischief among all of the Prisoners. His name was Suigetsu Hozuki.

The other was a tall but gangly sort of guy named Jugo. No one knew what his last name really was and he didn't speak much as it was. He was awfully quiet and it intimidated a lot of guys for how silent he was. It didn't help that he had piercing orange colored eyes either. No one knew what it was his eyes that made others feeling uneasy but there was just something about him. His hair matched his eyes very well, though stood up on the ends, giving him a very wild look.

Sasuke didn't know too much about Jugo and he didn't bother even asking around. The only reason why he tolerated him was that he didn't talk much. He liked it better when no one said a thing anyway. He met Jugo and Suigetsu, both when a few inmates tried jumping him and the two came to his defense. They sure made a mess out of the inmates with Sasuke right beside them. They were only lucky that they hadn't gotten into more trouble than they already had.

Though, it couldn't be helped that he wasn't enjoying himself, even with these two interesting people.

And it wasn't just because he was in prison.

It was because he was in prison with the very two men that he despised so much that he had gotten caught a few times plotting on sneaking into their cells, planning to murder them in their cots. His uncle, Madara Uchiha and that son of a bitch, perverted Orochimaru.

Of course, all three were not allowed to go near each other for one second. The warden of the Oni Point Prison knew very well of the history between the three and he had ordered that all three stayed away from one another. He knew that trouble would spike up the minute that they were in the same room with one another. He knew how much they hated each other and how they would easily kill each other if they were given the chance.

Speaking of which…

Sasuke was just barely shooting the basketball into the hoop when he caught sight of that despicable asshole uncle of his coming out into the more isolated prison yard. He missed the hoop entirely from the distraction but, he honestly didn't give a flying fuck as the ball nearly hit Suigetsu in the head, causing him to yell out. He just ground his teeth together and narrowed his dark eyes on the man in an orange prison jumpsuit as he was guided into the private yard.

"Dude, Sasuke! Watch where you shoot!" Suigetsu complained loudly as he bounced the ball a few times before noticing that his friend was distracted. He blinked a few times before he and Jugo followed the raven haired man's eye view and spotted the very problem. "Oh. Man, you're not still plotting that fucker's death, are you?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he just glared across the yard towards his murderous uncle.

As if sensing the sharp mental daggers, Madara Uchiha's head turned and he peered through the chain link fence and across the yard to find who was glaring at him. His only good eye; the other have been taken him by the Justice System for that idiotic half brother of his, Obito Uchiha, narrowed as he spied his very nephew glaring hatefully at him.

His face quite gaunt and his skin quite pale, Madara wasn't looking too good for someone in his condition. But he was managing just fine. His long black hair was only getting longer and messier, yet he didn't seem to care. His now missing left eye socket was only filled in with a glass eye, which did not match his own dark eyes and it pissed him off. Especially after he had specifically asked for a dark eye instead a blazing blue one! But no one seemed to care.

It had been a long year while being in prison. Madara had been through a lot while being stuck there, awaiting for the Pre-Hearings of his fate. It seemed that there were still a lot of people trying so hard to get him the Death Sentence for all of the murders and attempted murders he had tried to commit. He did admit it to himself, he had a lot of blood on his hands. He had done things that would book him a one way ticket to hell, where he was sure that he could take over as the Devil, himself.

But things with Sasuke and that pathetic moron, Orochimaru were not being easy on him. He did not do a whole lot of mingling with them but whenever he did see them, they were glaring murderously at him.

In truth, Madara couldn't say that he blamed either one of them.

After all, he had had Sasuke's parents murdered and had tried to kill his brother, who he had blamed the murders on and had rightfully so pointed fingers at him for Sakura Haruno's rape and such. The very name of that bitch left a sour taste in his mouth.

As for Orochimaru, the fuck up that he had pulled had earned him getting shot nearly to death by Madara. If only that fucking idiot hadn't fucked everything up by chasing after that even bigger fucking idiot Sasori Akasuna. This was all Orochimaru's fault! If only he had listened to Madara! If only he would have just left that fucking red head doctor alone, this wouldn't have happened!

'No,' Madara thought bitterly to himself as he tore his one good eye away from Sasuke, deciding to ignore the daggers being thrown at him. 'I can't say I can blame everything on Orochimaru. It was all that manipulative, nosy little bitch's fault, Sakura Haruno. Everything had been going just fine until she fucking showed up at the Suna Asylum.' He thought savagely.

Oh, yes.

Madara Uchiha had spent the entire year, every fucking night dreaming of delicious ways of killing that bitch. He reveled in delightful dreams of escaping from this prison, finding her, scaring the fucking hell out of her and killing her in so many fucking ways that he could even imagined. There had been many nights he would wake himself up with a sadistic grin on his face after watching the terror in Sakura Haruno's eyes as he took a blade and murdered everyone she loved before turning the blade on her.

Alas, those were only dreams.

And it didn't look like any of them were going to come true any time soon, if not ever.

"Dude, you need to give it up." Suigetsu tried again, shaking Sasuke's shoulder to get him to stop glaring at his relative. He and Jugo both knew very well of why their friend and inmate hated Madara Uchiha. They couldn't blame him. They didn't agree of what Sasuke had done to earn his spot in the prison but they couldn't blame his hate for that malicious asshole across the yard.

Sasuke just growled as he glared hatefully as he watched Madara move over to a table and sit down to marvel at the hot blue sky. He didn't want to see that sick look of pleasure on the fucker's face! He wanted to see pain and fear. "I swear!" He growled viciously. "I swear, one of these days, one of these nights, the guards aren't going to stop me from sneaking into that fucker's cell and slitting his throat."

Sighing heavily, Suigetsu decided to give up. He knew how pointless it was to get Sasuke to stop this ridiculous day dreaming of blood and gore against the much older man across the yard. "Sasuke, don't be an idiot," He earned a sharp look but ignored it. "This is the Oni Point Prison, man. There is no way, no how the prison guards is going to let you get any where near that asshole." He remarked.

Growling, Sasuke didn't reply but just glared at Madara Uchiha. He didn't agree with his friend at all. He knew that someday, the guards wouldn't be looking and he was going to kill his uncle. He couldn't wait for the day.

"Oh, well, it looks like we have some new guys coming in." Suigetsu suddenly spoke up.

Both Sasuke and Jugo turned their heads to see where their friend was looking and saw that a large white prison bus was making its way past the gates. They knew specifically that whenever that bus pulled into the main yard, there were new arrivals. And they certainly were not the only ones that had noticed. Almost every head in the yard turned to watch the bus pulling up the main entrance.

The white bus stopped just right in front of the main entrance before the doors swung open, allowing a large prison guard to step down. No one paid too much attention to him. They were all watching the dark tinted windows of the bus, looking anxious and excited. Some of the other prisoners were grinning evilly and joking about how they were going to make the newbies' life a living hell while in the prison. Some were even stating that they had new fuck buddies to try out.

"Man, is it me or does the back axels of the bus look a little low?" Suigetsu asked, squinting his eyes.

Glancing side wards at him, Sasuke looked back at the bus wheels and noted that they did look a little low. They were either broken or there was someone really heavy on the bus. He didn't care either way. He didn't care who was on the bus. He just wanted to know who to look out for, making sure that they weren't anyone he knew or whatever. After all, he once had been an ANBU and they tend to do so many arrests and make many enemies. But either way….

The first prisoner to come off the bus finally stepped down.

It was a man in his late forties, if not early fifties. He was quite handsome in his age, with sun shine blonde hair, long enough to pull into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck with a long strand of bangs hanging over rich blue eyes. A stub of hair rest right on the end of his chin while the rest of his face was quite clean shaven, free of any hair.

For some reason, he looked rather familiar to Sasuke. He couldn't put his finger on it. He knew the man looked like someone he knew. Maybe he knew the man, himself. But he wasn't too sure. But there was something about him.

"Hey, blondie!" One of the prisoners shouted from the yard, making kissing sounds at the man. "I'm gonna fuck you tonight!"

The new prisoner lazily looked over at the one who was shouting at him and gave him a lazy smile, as if mocking him. He only shook his head before he smacked his lips right back at the man, as if accepting the remark thrown at him before grinning when the prisoner whooped with victory.

The large guard just growled as he shoved the new prisoner towards the main entrance and ordered him to start the line to go inside the main building.

Right behind that prisoner, another one stepped down and this one had many prisoners cat calling and whooping at him. At least, Sasuke was sure it was a guy. The Oni Point Prison really didn't have any women there, with the knowledge that most of the prisoners were men who would have loved sinking their claws into a female.

The new prisoner looked rather young, maybe even was Sasuke's age. He had the form of a man, so it must have been a guy. Except, he looked rather feminish. He had a very lovely, girlish looking face with long black hair trailing all the way down to his waist, with two long strands of hair hanging down his rather pretty face. Like the first prisoner, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and didn't look too happy about it. In fact, he had quite the emotionless look on his face. Even with the prisoners cat calling at him and making crude comments about he was going to get ass fucked later that night. His eyes narrowed a little when one prisoner started air humping the fence, as if trying to fuck him. He did not look amused and neither did the prison guard as he slammed his night stick against the fence. It did not stop the prisoner from backing away and grabbing himself, still doing it.

"What idiots." Sasuke growled to himself as he watched the display. He hated the idiocy that some of the other prisoners could even provide in the prison.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agreed with a dull look on his face as he folded his arms. But then he made a face as he looked the newbie over and shook his head. "Though, that guy is really pretty for a guy. He's definitely going to be….be…a…." He suddenly cut off with unease.

Glancing side wards at Suigetsu, Sasuke just frowned when he saw the slowly widening of his friend's eyes. And he wasn't the only one. Even Jugo looked taken aback as he gazed right at the bus. His frown deepening, the raven haired Uchiha turned his eyes back towards the bus and saw exactly why the two were gawking with shock. And even his eyes had to light up with surprise as his mouth fell open.

It was suddenly quiet as the last prisoner stepped off the bus, letting his heavy boots hit the ground. No prisoner dared to make a sound.

The last prisoner just stood there in front of the open bus doors, wearing an orange jump suit like the others did. But the difference between him and the other two, he was fucking tall! He was nearly as tall as the bus and it had been clear that he had had to dip his head down when standing up in it. He wasn't especially large in form, but he was strongly built. His black hair was cut very short and spiked up, as if he merely sawed at it with a knife all on his own. His eyes were quite dark, nearly black with nearly no eyebrows above them. As for his face was rather narrow but there was something very dangerous about it. Maybe it was the look on it. He had such a deadly look on his face as he glanced around the prison yard before his eyes settled on the prisoner who still had his hand on his crotch, slowing his air humping at the pretty young man who just got off the bus.

Only then did the huge man's thin lips curled back into an evil smirk, revealing a row of rather sharp looking teeth. He must have sharpened each and every one of his teeth. It made many of the prisoners, including the one who claimed that he was going to fuck the younger man step back with alarm and fear.

However, Sasuke frowned, narrowing his eyes. He could tell this man was quite dangerous just by looking at him. He knew that he was definitely going to have to avoid getting on this one's bad side. He was sure that it was just the man's size that was intimidating but still…

"Oh, my fucking god." Suigetsu gasped with a terrified but awed sound to his tone.

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke looked over at him and saw how wide Suigetsu's eyes were. He had to frown to see how pale that his friend had just gone, yet there was a hint of recognition in his eyes. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

Suigetsu just stared wide eyed at the huge new prisoner with shock but slowly shook his head as he shivered almost in fear. "Holy. Shit! It's him!" He looked wide eyed at Sasuke, noting how confused he looked. "Dude! Do you really don't know who that fucking is? That's Zabuza Momochi, Sasuke! He's known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist! He's a fucking psycho killer, man! He's killed over two hundred people! And those were just people that everyone knows about that he killed! Who knows how many more people he's killed? He's fucking bad news! You DO NOT want to mess with him! He's fucking dangerous! I can't believe they actually caught him!"

His own eyes finally widening with surprise, Sasuke looked back at the giant man as he snapped his teeth at the air humping prisoner before getting his arm nudged by the large prison guard, who was at least several inches shorter than the new prisoner. Even he looked a little intimidated by this guy.

"What do you mean, you can't believe they actually caught him? Every killer gets caught eventually." Sasuke had to say.

Looking wide eyed at him, Suigetsu slowly shook his head, shifting a little nervously. "Not Zabuza Momochi. Do you know how many ANBU has tried to catch that fucker and ended up either dead or worst than wear? Or whatever you want to call it? He's put so many fucking ANBU in the ICU for trying to catch him! He's like a fucking mist demon! He's fucking deadly and so fucking hard to catch that he's like trying to grasp mist! He's from the Mist Country, anyway! I just want to know how the fuck they caught him without having to kill him! Or even, how many ANBU were killed trying to catch him!"

"He cannot seriously be that good." Sasuke said narrowing one eye at his friend.

Shaking his head, Suigetsu still had a wide eyed look on his face as he gazed right back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, my man. You have no idea what you're saying. You know how dangerous your uncle is?" He earned a growl and a dark look for even mentioning that asshole. But he just shook his head. "Momochi makes your uncle look like a fucking pussy cat, man. He is a true monster."

Frowning, Sasuke looked back at the large man as he lined up with other two prisoners. It made him frown to see Zabuza Momochi bend his head a little over the much smaller young man, the pretty one and speak to him. The young man spared the giant a soft smile and a nod before he turned his head forward again.

But then with a glance to where Madara Uchiha was being kept, Sasuke was surprised to see something else.

There was a look of surprise on Madara's face as he saw the new prisoners. He looked just as surprised as everyone else. He was staring at them with his mouth slightly open. But after a moment, it slowly curled into a smirk, as if he thought of something rather devious.

And Sasuke did not like it one. Fucking. Bit.

Especially when all three new prisoners were looking towards Madara Uchiha as they were filed into the building.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**Pairings:**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Six:~:**

* * *

Finding the small café that they agreed to meet at, Sakura had arrived a little late, which she was cursing her extremely gorgeous lover for. She loved Gaara with all her heart but it sometimes annoyed her when he could distract everything from her.

After realizing that she was going to be late, Sakura had bolted up out of the bed where she had Gaara had made love at least three times and scurried to get dressed. She had been swearing then too. But it couldn't be helped with her nearly melting at the sight of his smug smile as he watched her the entire time. He had been enjoying himself way too much while watching her frantically look for clothes to wear to meet her mother at the café. She cursed at him and then ended up making out with him when he pulled her back onto the bed as 'punishment' for telling him to piss off. He knew she didn't mean it. And she knew that she didn't either. She just loved him too much for that.

And now, she was late to meeting her mother.

Sakura quickly pulled into the parking lot of the café and found a parking spot that was semi near the door. She scrambled to get her purse and get out as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she had gotten so caught up in love making with Gaara that she had almost forgot about her meeting her mother.

Hurrying into the café, Sakura looking around for Kiku Mi. There were quite a few people in the building, already being served and laughing with their own guests. It took a minute to even notice her mother but she found her waiting by a window, sipping coffee. She smiled faintly before hurrying over to the table.

Kiku Mi looked up the minute that Sakura approached and gave her a very loving smile as she started to rise. "Sakura…" She spoke as she quickly held out her arms for her.

Sakura hesitated though. She was still trying to get over the idea that her mother was back and wanting to be a part of her life. More or less, hugging her. But after a second, the rosette colored woman smiled and returned the hug. "Mom."

The two nearly identical women sat back down and a waiter hurried over to take their orders. They didn't start speaking until he was gone again.

"So," Kiku Mi started as she folded her fingers together and rest her chin on them. She was still smiling the loving smile at her daughter as she sipped her water until her frappachino would arrive. "Tell me everything! Everything that I've missed out…..in your life." The older woman spoke slowly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Sakura grimaced right with her but kept a smile on her face. She merely shrugged as she copied her mother's sitting position and had to think for a second. "Well…it's kind of a long story."

"But I do want to know. Please tell me. What are you doing now? Are you married? Do you have any children?" Kiku Mi asked gently.

Again, Sakura grimaced as she felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't really know where to start but to think about being married and having a child, which she would be doing in about nine months, it was kind of…she didn't even know how to even say it. She wasn't sure what she could say that she had fallen in love with one of her patients and they were going to have a baby together. "Well, for starters. I am a Psychiatrist at the Suna Asylum. I work with dangerous mentally unstable patients, but I am doing really good with that. None of my patients are dangerous as they used to be." She explained, smiling a little when Kiku Mi's eyes lit up a little in surprise. "I studied under my adopted mother, Tsunade Orihime of Konoha Hospital in Konoha."

Kiku Mi smiled faintly but adverted her eyes. She didn't needed reminding that she had given up her daughter for some other lady to raise her.

"Anyway, I love my job very much! I love my patients! Like…..oh! Like Obito Uchiha. Well, we call him Tobi because he's reverted to having a split personality." Sakura went on to explaining about her patients.

During the whole process, Kiku Mi only listened. Even after as they had gotten their lunch and started eating. She listened to every word that Sakura told her about her patients. She didn't interrupt once, looking very interested in everything. It looked like she was hanging on every word that Sakura was even telling her.

Eventually, and hesitantly, Sakura told her how she ended up getting a job at one of the most dangerous Mental Hospitals in the entire country. She watched Kiku Mi's face carefully as she told her about her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. And as she explained, there was a darkening in her mother's eyes. She did not look pleased at all to hear what she said about how Sasuke used to beat her and use her up for sex.

Still, she did not interrupt.

Sakura then went on to explaining about how she even met Gaara, the love of her life. The very news to hear that Gaara Sabaku was a former patient at the Suna Asylum surprised Kiku Mi. But she still didn't interrupt at all. And the story even went on with the happenings of the Devil Murders at the asylum.

Once Sakura finished explained how it all ended with Madara Uchiha being arrested and put into prison for life and how she was now legally involved with Gaara.

It was only quiet for a moment as Kiku Mi let everything settle in. Sakura started chewing on her thumb nail a little, quite nervous of what her mother was going to say about the whole ordeal. She was afraid of what was about to be said.

And after a moment, Kiku Mi took a deep breath before looking firmly into Sakura's eyes. She wasn't smiling nor frowning in disapproval like the young doctor thought she would do. "This…..Gaara. Does he…is he kind to you? He would never hurt you, would he?" She asked with a little reluctance.

Sakura's eyes flashed in surprise but she was quick to shaking her head. "Oh, no! He would never hurt me! He never has. He's not crazy like everyone thought. He was just…..he's just had a very hard life and after all that happened to him, it weighs down on him. He loves me. In fact…." She cut herself, blushing furiously.

Kiku Mi narrowed her eyes a little, tilting her head to the side. She could tell that there was something that Sakura was hesitating into telling her. It must have been something pretty big to make her face blush as red as a cherry. "What? What is it?" She pressed.

Sakura inhaled deeply. She knew that she probably shouldn't tell her mother about her newfound discovery. She wasn't sure how she was going to take it. But….why hide it? Her friends and Gaara knew about it now. They were happy. And she was sure that Hanataro was ecstatic, though she was still planning on kicking his ass for telling Temari when she next saw him.

But…..what about Kiku Mi?

Biting her lip, Sakura looked into her mother's eyes, which were studying her carefully. She could tell that Kiku Mi was trying to figure out what she was about to say. "Um…" She hummed before smiling and folding her hands together. Why not just get it over with? "Actually, mother, I just told Gaara that he's going to be a father soon." She blurted out.

Kiku Mi's eyes snapped wide open and her mouth fell. She was definitely taken aback by the news. It even stunned her still a little.

Sakura smiled faintly, watching her mother's expression. She knew that it shocked her pretty good. It was enough to make her mother just sit there, staring at her for a good solid three minutes before her eyes narrowed a little. That made Sakura's smile slightly fade but not enough to leave. "So…you're going to be a grandmother in about nine months." She added.

For another moment, Kiku Mi continued to stare at her before she finally lit up with a big smile and tears filled her eyes. "You mean you're pregnant? You're going to be a mother? Oh, Sakura! That's great! That is such wonderful news! I am so happy!" She immediately sang out as she hurried around the table and trapped her daughter into a tight hug.

"I know! You should have seen Gaara's reaction!" Sakura laughed as she returned the hug before blushing. "Uh…..actually, maybe not."

Kiku Mi caught on as she pulled away and raised a coy eyebrow at her. She figured out what Sakura was trying not to say. She shook her head and sank back into her seat. "Oh, I bet he was really happy." Her head tilted to the side, looking thoughtfully away from her. "You know, just by looking at him…he doesn't…..seem the fatherly type. I'm surprised he was as happy as you told me."

Sakura's smile as gone and she frowned at her. She did not see Gaara that way. She knew that he would make a great father to her child! To his child. "Gaara will be a great father, mom. He was so happy to hear that. He even…well, he even told me that he wanted to love me forever and all." She told her.

"Well…I suppose. I guess I shouldn't judge him by the way he looks or his past reputation." Kiku Mi said, thoughtfully before wincing and waving a hand at Sakura when she narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh! Never mind! I'm just babbling!"

"What are you talking about? Are you worried because he used to be a dangerous mental patient?" Sakura asked, quite suspiciously.

Kiku Mi bit her lip anxiously before she shrugged. "Well…..yes. Actually. You just told me that he was the most dangerous patient in the Suna Asylum. I know you believe that he's not dangerous and I'm not saying that he is. But…with how violent his past is, do you really believe he's ready to be a father, Sakura? What would happen if the baby did come and it wouldn't stop crying? Does he even have the patience for constant crying?" She asked weakly.

Sakura's face fell. She saw the point that Kiku Mi was trying to push but didn't believe it for a second. She knew that Gaara had a hard time keeping his patience but she knew he would never do anything to hurt their baby. Long nights of crying babies or not. "Mother, Gaara was never insane. He…" She was saying.

Kiku Mi tilted her head, watching her daughter firmly. "I believe you when say that, Sakura. I really do. But spending so many years in an Insane Asylum…wouldn't that have done something to him? Just…..what if something does happen? How do you know he…..well…" She was saying.

"Mother," Sakura said firmly, her tone slightly dead. "I trust Gaara. He would never do anything to hurt me or the baby. You just don't know him like I do. He is quite capable of being my baby's father. He is completely stable."

Smiling tightly, Kiku Mi nodded as she waved a hand. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sure you're right. Please forgive me for my doubts. I'm just…a little uneasy about the whole idea. But I believe you're right. I was just expressing my thoughts a little too loud."

The damage was still done a little. It did make Sakura think a little more on it. Though she was truly sure that Gaara would never endanger their baby. She still couldn't help but wonder….what if….

Immediately, Sakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She knew better than to try and doubt Gaara. She knew him for hell's sake! She knew it was time to change the subject. She didn't want to think any more on it. "So, tell me about you! What are you doing now, mom? Where do you live now? Do you have a job? Well, of course you must have one! That really nice car of yours must have come from somewhere! Or did you get remarried to a rich guy?" She tried teasing her mother.

Laughing, Kiku Mi merely glanced out the window where they both could see the hot red corvette. ""No, actually, I never remarried after your father. I actually own a chain of bath houses in the Rain Country. They're quite….prestigious. Because of my businesses, I am quite….." She shrugged, looking innocently back at the surprised look on Sakura's face. "Well….I am quite wealthy because of my business. I have come a long way from what I used to be. I have done quite a lot to change. And it's not just because of the money. A lot of hard work and experience on the streets told me that I needed to make those changes. So I did a lot to do it."

"Bath houses? Really?" Sakura asked smiling brightly.

Kiku Mi laughed a little, lifting her hands as if placing herself on display. "That's right. And they're quite the hit in Rain Country. We get all kinds of customers in. From men to women! We use all kinds of exotic oils in our bath water and we even have a spa of some sort. Of course, it's nothing too cheap. Having such oils and perfumes that we use is expensive. So only the wealthiest of people come to our bath houses. But it works out." Her eyes lit up in a certain thought. "You know, I would love for you to come see me at one of my bath houses. Come try out our spas and such. You'll love it! And it might be good to pamper yourself and the baby."

Sakura smiled brightly before shrugging. "I would love to! I've never been to a spa before! Or an exotic bath house like you're making it sound like!" She then pulled a face. "But…..I actually have a lot of work to do at the hospital. I just don't know when I'll actually have the chance to come out there." She told her.

"Oh, I'm sure that your boss will allow you to take some time off." Kiku Mi said, waving her hand as if it was no big deal at all. "You need to take time for yourself once in a while. Don't stress yourself too much, Sakura. It's not good for the baby. Please, promise me that you'll at least try." She begged, taking a hold of Sakura's hand.

Shrugging and smiling, Sakura promised that she would try and that made Kiku Mi smile quite happily.

The lunch went on and both mother and daughter got to know each other again. It was quite the pleasant visit that they had. They enjoyed talking with one another. But by the end of it, it was time to take their leave. They did so with smiles and hugs with one another before they went their separate ways. Sakura found herself smiling as she got into her car and started driving off.

Kiku Mi was smiling til the end, waving her daughter goodbye. But when she couldn't see Sakura anymore, her smile was gone and she looked deadly serious. It looked like their plans would have to change. What Sakura had said, it changed everything.

Pulling out her phone, she was heading straight to her car as she put Him on speed dial. She waited until he picked up before climbing into her corvette. "It's me. We have a serious problem with the plan now. My daughter is fucking pregnant. We need to make a few minor changes." She spoke before starting up the car and driving off.

* * *

The cafeteria hall was full of loud and destructive prisoners. There were guards stationed all over the place, watching them very carefully as they gathered their food and went to find a place to sit. No one seemed to care what was happening as long as no fights broke out.

Sasuke was there with Suigetsu and Jugo, poking at the mush that was supposed to be called nutritious food. Well, in truth, the food wasn't so bad. But his appetite was kind of gone right at the moment as he thought about, once again, killing his uncle and that pedophile son of a bitch, Orochimaru. His two friends knew what he was thinking about but they knew it was useless to trying to talk him out of it. He just watched as his eyes kept flickering across the room towards the isolated eating area; a small area surrounded by a chain linked fence.

That was where Madara was sitting, eating his food in silence.

"One of these days…" Sasuke growled for probably the fifth thousand time since he even learned that he was in the same prison as his uncle.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes before sharply nudging the raven haired prisoner and earning an icy look for it. "For fuck's sake, Sasuke! Give it up! You'll never get close to him! He's one of the isolated prisoners! The guards will never let you get close to him."

Huffing with anger and irritation, Sasuke took a big bite of his mashed potatoes and gravy from his tray. He didn't want to argue with his fellow prisoner right now. He just wanted to sulk a little and plot the murder of his uncle.

Suddenly, the room went dead silent. It was like someone had muted the entire room.

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke looked up and around the cafeteria. He frowned deeply to see that all of the prisoners had shut up very quickly and were staring off towards the doors. He narrowed his eyes before turning in his seat to see what they were staring at. What could have…oh.

It was the new prisoners finally joining them in the room. All three of them were wearing their usual orange jump suit prison uniforms and waltzing into the room as if they owned the place. They didn't even seem to care that everyone was staring at them. Or more than likely staring at the giant of a man, Zabuza Momochi. He was walking right behind that short girlish looking one, looking around with a dark look. The semi tall blonde had his hands shoved into his pockets, looking around in such a sly way. He looked highly amused by how quiet it had gotten all of a sudden.

"Oh, man." Suigetsu groaned in misery as he looked nervously at Zabuza. "Why'd they have to bring him in here? Someone's going to die."

Sasuke merely glanced over at him, shaking his head. He didn't see what the whole deal was with this so called mass murderer. Sure, he was big. He was really big and dangerous looking. But after having to deal with someone like Hidan a year ago, he didn't care how dangerous one could get. He'd looked death right in the face and came out okay.

But then again, it wasn't exactly his death that he had witnessed, now that he thought about it.

The three new prisoners looked around before they moved off into different directions. Zabuza had only paused for a moment to share a look with the smallest prisoner. Just by looking at one another, they seemed to have had a conversation because the small one nodded as if he read the giant's mind. Then he began walking towards the cafeteria line while Zabuza went over to a wall and leaned against it, watching him as he went. The blonde one snorted before starting to walk through the tables, meeting many of the other prisoners' eyes.

One of the prisoners, however, smirked as he slowly went by him before he reached up and slapped the blonde right on the rear end. "Hey, little cunt. I'll be seeing you later tonight." He sneered.

The blonde man immediately stopped for a moment, staring forward with a stoic look on his face before he smirked and turned his eyes onto the prisoner. He recognized this one from being the air humper from the yard. His lips turned up into a deeper smirk before he turned fully towards the prisoner. He folded his arms and leaned over him. "What's your name, hotstuff?" He asked in quite the smooth seductive voice.

The prisoner grinned and shared a chuckle with some of his fellow prisoners before he stood up to face the blonde man. He even placed his hand over his groins, rubbing it a little, ignoring the raised eyebrows and eye rolls from some of the prison guards. "The name's Meizu. And what's my new whore's name, eh?"

"The name's Garuda Iwa." The blonde remarked in a sly tone.

A few smiles of the prisoners surrounding them were wiped away as they stared at him with surprise. They obviously had heard that name before. Their friend, Meizu, however, hadn't. He was still smirking as he leaned closer to Garuda, reaching up and cupped the new prisoner's face. "Gaaaarrrrudaaaa, eh? I'll enjoy crying out that name tonight. And you better make sure you scream out mine."

Garuda gave a side wards smirk as he leaned into the other prisoner's hand. He actually looked highly amused. "Oh, don't worry, Meizu. I will definitely do that. And you will be screaming mine in the end too, yeah?" He remarked.

"All right you two! Break it up!" A guard called over, tapping his guard stick against his leg.

Smirking at one another, both prisoners went their separate ways. Garuda was still smirking as he looked over his shoulder at Meizu before he started finding his way towards one side of the cafeteria. He was smirking as he looked across the room towards the smaller new prisoner to see he was getting harassed now.

"Dude, Meizu! Maybe you should rethink about fucking that one." One of Meizu's friends said, now sounding nervous.

Meizu snorted as he gave him a look. "Why? You want him? Tough! He's mine! You can have what's left of him when I get done with him."

"Dipshit, do you even know who that is?" Another prisoner asked dryly.

Giving that prisoner a look, Meizu shook his head. "No. I don't care! He's mine tonight! It's been a while since I had something fresh. And he looks like he's going to be fun as hell. I'm gonna fuck his brains out when I get the chance."

His fellow prisoners just shook their heads. They wanted to go on with it but knowing Meizu, he wasn't going to listen. It was going to be a shame when he learned why Garuda Iwa was even in prisoner in the first place.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." A prisoner remarked as he stepped up right behind the girly looking newbie. He made sure to nearly pressed himself against him, much to the new prisoner's annoyance and unease when he tensed up. "What's the name of the little cunt I'm gonna be fucking tonight?"

"I suggest you refrain from calling me that. And even more so, I will politely ask you to step back." Came the smooth, soft voice of the newbie.

The prisoner just grinned wickedly before he reached right around the newbie and cupped his groins. "Oh, don't be like that…" He was saying.

The very second that he was touched, the young man jerked his hips away from the offending hand and swung away as fast as he could away from his offender. His eyes were blazing with annoyance, yet unease. "Do not touch me." He warned.

The offending prisoner just snorted, now starting to stalk the young one towards a wall. He wasn't going to let this one get away that easily. "Oh, I'll be doing a whole more than that to you, little girly boy. And you can't do anything about it." He said, now reaching for him again. He barely even registered the gasps from right behind him. He didn't even realized that HE approached so swiftly.

That is until the giant prisoner had a hold of his wrist in a nearly bone crushing grip.

"AH!" The prisoner gasped in pain as Zabuza yanked his offending hand away from the young prisoner, holding it until his bones were screaming in pain, causing him to do the very same thing. "What the fu…?"

"If Haku has to ask you to not to touch him again, I'll be ripping your fucking arm out of its socket." The deep, guttural voice growled out before he roughly shoved the prisoner away.

"You mother fucking son of a bit….!" The prisoner snarled as he rubbed his extremely sore hand.

The giant of a man swung to face him, even while blocking his view from his younger counterpart. He gave the prisoner the most deadliest look, that even everyone watching was holding their breath. The look even made the prisoner flinch as if he'd just been punched in the face. A deep rumble was slowly rising its way out of Zabuza's lungs as he balled up his fists even as he stood protectively over his young friend, Haku. "Want to fucking finish that?" He growled.

"All right, you two. Knock it off." A guard spoke up as he hurried over to stop the fight before it even broke out. He looked very uneasy about having to try to break this one up, though. He, like many of the guards, were highly imitated by the very size and reputation that Zabuza even held. He really hoped that the giant would just cooperate before things really got ugly.

Zabuza growled as he turned a deadly look on the guard, causing his step to falter and his face to pale. He would have boomed out an insane laugh just by the look on the man's face. The guard looked ready to piss himself for even having to face someone so dangerous like this one. And even as the giant prisoner started to take a step towards him, a small hand on his arm stopped him. He didn't even have to look at Haku to see that it was him.

"Please don't, Zabuza. We shouldn't. It is only our first day here." The soft soothing voice spoke.

Again, Zabuza growled but took a step back with a jerking nod. He turned his head to look at the much smaller man and snorted. "Soft as always, Haku. Don't let these mother fuckers walk all over you, ya hear?"

A meek smile broke out on Haku's face but he nodded. "I won't. Thank you for coming to my defense." He said softly. His only reply from the giant was a "hn."

"So, you're here."

Garuda didn't glance over his shoulder as he stood near the chain link fence. He just folded his arms and looked as if he was enjoying the show that was happening near the food line. He gave his head a little toss, trying to get his long bangs out of his blue eyes. "Yes. We are, hn?" He said in a very low voice without having to look at Madara Uchiha.

Madara cupped his chin into his hand, watching the scene before them carefully before letting his one good eye flicker to the back of the blonde's head. "You, Iwa, I understand. But how the hell did the ANBU catch Momochi and Haku? And alive?" He asked in a lower voice.

Tilting his head with a disgruntled look on his face, Garuda did not look amused by his words. He met the one dark eye of the man behind him, shaking his head. "You're making me sound like some kind of fucking pussy, Uchiha, hn. Don't underestimate me, all right? Besides, you don't worry about what we're doing here. You just be ready tonight, hn. Things are definitely," He paused with a smug smile on his face as he looked back at Zabuza and Haku as they were now going down the food line. "Going out with a bang, no?" He remarked.

"I see." Madara murmured with a growing smirk on his face. "Then I will prepare myself for tonight. Give me an idea of what you have cooked up for tonight, though."

"Well, it goes like this…" Garuda remarked in a very low voice as he gave a rough estimate of what was going to happen.

No one really saw or heard what they were even talking about to each other. Nearly everyone's eyes were on the giant new prisoner, Zabuza as he intimidated one of the lunch guys into giving Haku an extra scoop of food, each.

No one but one.

Sasuke had been watching the blonde one, the one called Garuda Iwa as he slowly made his way towards the isolated lunch area and started speaking to his murderous uncle. He didn't know what they were talking about. But he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know! I know! I know! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story! Writer's block SUCKS! It's been really busy lately that I haven't had a chance to work on this story. But I swear, it won't happen again. At least I hope now. Anyway, thanks for all of your patience. I'll have the next chapter up and going as soon as I can.


	8. Author's Notice

I wish to apologize for the long awaited updates on my stories. I have put everything on hold because of the so called purge that was doing, waiting to see if they were going to get rid of my stories or not. But so far, my stories are still up. That is the main reason why I haven't updated anything. But seeing that they haven't done anything to my stories, I think I will get right back to it. I will have the updates to my stories up asap.

Thank you all for your patience.

Gaia_of_Earth


	9. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Hell's Playground

**Short Summary:**  
Sequel to The Devil's Whisper-Sakura Haruno is romantically involved with Gaara Sabaku, who now runs the Suna Asylum with Sasori, the International Board of Mental Health is throwing a fit, and several very dangerous criminals are on the loose and looking for revenge.

**_Pairings:_**  
Sakura/Gaara/Sai, Sasori/Deidara, Temari/Shikamaru, Kankuro/Ooc, Itachi/Ooc, and a surprise pairing.

**Warning:** Story contains implied and/ or scenes of: strong language, strong torture, sexual content, some rape, angst, adult scenes, strong violence and probably more…This chapter contains **male/male** lemons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**:~:Chapter Seven:~:**

* * *

It was late in the evening, a time when most were sleeping away their fears or resting the hard day's work away. It was quiet in the up town part of Suna City. Most of the residents were sleeping.

Except two.

Pants and groans could be heard in the master bedroom of the Akasuna Mansion, though no one was even in the house to listen to the two lovers as they went at it. It had been long since the house maids and keepers were sent home for the evening. It would have been awkward for them and the two that lived in the house as it was.

Hands roaming over a naked back side, pearled with growing sweat while their owner enjoyed the view of his lover underneath him. He enjoyed listening to the sounds being made by his beautiful blonde lover.

"Sas-Sasori...stop teasing already, yeah! Get on with it!"

Sasori chuckled as he rubbed Deidara's back before trailed his hands down further until they slid around the firm hips. He loved torturing his lover like this. It was his other version of art. The sounds that Deidara made, the way his back arched, the way he tossed his long blonde hair.

"Eager, are we?" Sasori teased as he bent over to place a kiss in between Deidara's shoulders. He chuckled again when his lover growled at him.

All right. Enough foreplay then.

Sasori reached down between his legs and grasped his thick already lubed up shaft, groaning at the feeling of his own hand around it. He rubbed the tip against Deidara's entrance, who stiffened for a moment before letting out a pleasured hiss as he pushed in.

"Oh, ka-kami!" Deidara groaned as he clutched the red satin bed sheets. He placed his burning forehead against the cool fabric, moaning softly as he felt his lover starting to move.

Hips slowly rotating and rolling forward, Sasori groaned, his head slipping back on his shoulders as he began to rock into Deidara. He felt pressure already building in the pit of his stomach as he thrust slowly.

"Dan-Danna...faster, harder." Deidara pleaded into the bed beneath him.

Smirking to himself, Sasori played it out slowly, keeping a slow steady pace as he pulled out and then slammed back in, hard. He groaned in ecstacy with his lover, who added a growl with his moan. But this was how the rosette haired man liked to start. Slow and steady. His lover was just being impatient as always. Though, usually it was normally Sasori's job to be the impatient one.

Finally after being growled at for the fifth time, Sasori complied to Deidara's demands and picked up his pace. He began thrusting in hard and fast, enjoying the pleasured mewls coming from Deidara. He gripped the blonde's hips tightly as he pumped faster and faster into him.

"Oh, oh, god." Deidara panted as he clutched the bed sheets tighter before he quickly raised a hand in between his hands and gripped his own long erection. He wasted no time to starting to pump it, groaned as he went at it.

Sasori stilled for only a second as he gripped Deidara by the waist and flipped him over so he was on his back. He took another second to bring his lover's legs over his shoulders before starting to pump into him again. A feral growl escaping him as he worked. "Dei-Deidara..." he growled his name.

The moans grew louder and in sync as both lovers rocked into each other, hands roaming until they found each other's. They linked their hands together as the one on top began thrusting faster and harder causing the one on bottom to moan louder and cry in ecstacy.

And the worse thing that could happen, did happen.

The damn phone rang.

Sasori immediately stopped with a growl as he shot a deadly look at the phone next to the bed. He ignored the groan of protest from Deidara as he pulled out, rolling over to reach for it.

"Danna, ju-just leave it." Deidara panted, trying to calm his breathing.

Shaking his head, Sasori knew he couldn't. He knew it could have been the night watch calling an emergency at the hospital. "Just a minute, Dei. This might be important." He growled as he placed his hand on the reciever. "At least it better be." He added before picking up the phone. "Sasori Akasuna speaking. This better be important."

There was a pause and Sasori frowned. "What? Why are you calling...?" He was asking before his eyes snapped wide open as if he had had the shock of his life. "What?! What do you mean he has escaped?!"

Deidara immediately was sitting up, looking at his lover with wide eyes. That did not sound good whatsoever.

Sasori was staring off with a shocked look, not believing what he was hearing. He slowly nodded as if the person could see him. "Very well. We will meet at the hospital with everyone." He said before hanging up. He looked highly dazed by what he just heard.

"Sasori? What is it?" Deidara asked in concern, his hand resting on his lover's bare shoulder.

Sasori snapped out of his stunned daze, looking at him before he was quickly off the bed and hurrying to the wardrobe. "Deidara, get dressed! We need to call Sakura and the others ad meet at Suna Asylum! It is an emergency!" He said quickly.

Deidara scampered off the bed and began pulling on random clothes, all the while staring at Sasori. "What happened, yeah?" He asked urgently.

Taking an unsteady breath, Sasori pulled a scarlet tee shirt over his head then went for some pants. "Madara Uchiha has escaped from the Onmi Point Prison." He said gloomily.

"Wh-what?!" Deidara yelped.

* * *

"What do you mean he has escaped?! No one has ever escaped that godforsaken prison in over fifty years!" Kankuro exclaimed, looking just as stunned as everyone else did within the room.

Everyone had been gathered into Sasori's office, where Kakashi Hatake and Ibiki Morino had brought the news and explanation of the escape of Madara Uchiha.

Sakura looked terrified as she clutched onto Gaara's arm, her heart pounding hard within her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And neither could anyone else. She glanced over at Kankuro and Temari, seeing their horror, as well to Itachi and Kisame. She looked towards Deidara as he sat in the corner, hand over mouth and a very worried expression on his face. Her eyes trailed to Shikamaru as he held Temari, frowning in surprise and disbelief.

And finally to her father, Hanataro, who was looking pretty steamed about the new horrible situation.

It had been Ibiki who was explaining the escape. He slapped a few files down on the desk in front of Sasori, frowning deeply. "It happened late last night around midnight. It started with a stabbing of a prisoner by another, who we believe used the first to get the prison keys to his cell. The prisoner who escaped, however..." he cut off with a grimace as he glanced towards Deidara. "He was a new arrival to Omni Point. Along with two others. Their files are there."

Sasori frowned before flipping open one file and his eyes snapped wide open. He completely froze to see who was in the file. "Oh...fuck." he murmured in horrr before looking straight at Deidara.

"What, yeah? Who is it?" Deidara asked before standing up and making his way towards his lover.

Sasori quickly shit the tried to bury it under the other files. He cursed when Deidara hurried forward and snatched the file. "Deidara, no! Don't look...!" He was saying.

But it was too late.

Deidara flipped open the file and looked at the picture on top before his eyes snapped wide open. He became as still as stone as he stared at the picture with complete horror. It waslike looking into the face of a nightmare. He slowly shook his head before he dropped the file and stumbled back.

Nonetheless, the picture had fallen out and was facing up, allowing everyone to see.

It was a picture of a man with similar looks to Deidara.

"Who is that?" Temari asked as she watched Sakura reach down and pick the picture up to study. "Is that...?"

Deidara nodded very slowly, completely horrified by seeing the man in the picture. "Garuda Iwa. My father." He murmured.

Sakura felt her breath catch as she studied the picture. She could see the similarities between this man and Deidara. They both had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, mearly the same shape of face. They looked almost exactly alike yet, the man, Garuda had a goatee growing on his chin while her friend was cleanshaven.

"How is he involved with this? And with Madara?" Sakura asked with worry.

Ibiki shook his head as he frowned darkly while watching as Sasori went through the other files. "We aren't sure." He said seriously. "As of what I know about Garuda Iwa, he is a serial bomber and killer. He has a reputation of bombing many buildings for profit. A blow them up handy man, I suppose. He has been on many countries' wanted list for many years now. Criminal organizations hire him to blow something up and he does it. But we are unaware of his tie with Madara Uchiha. He many be a former employee of Uchiha's. But we won't know until we catch them." He explained.

"What about this Zabuz Momochi and Haku character?" Sasori asked with a frown.

All three, Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame froze in alarm before whirling around to look at him in shock. "What?!" They gasped.

And it was Kisame who rushed forward, snatching the file from Sasori, who glared at him for it. He ignored the red head as he stared at the file in alarm. "You have got to be kidding me! Zabuza had been caught?!" He breathed in horror.

Everyone frowned stared at him before glancing at Kakashi and Itachi.

"Who is he?" Gaara asked seriously.

Ibiki frowned at the three's reaction but he shook his head. "One of the most dangerous killers that any of the ANBU departments has come across. He has been extremely hard to catch over the many years. He has killed a lot of people in the past twenty years. The exact number is unknown. He is a mercenary as of I know. And a highly dangerous one. He was caught by ANBU after murdering an ANBU officer in Mist. And the boy, Haku was with him. We were surprised that we caught them. He has been successfully evadable for many years now." He explained.

Everyone frowned as they listened. They did not like this at all. It was too unsettling and it terrified Sakura and even Sasori. Their worse nemesis had escaped from prison and it was more than likely he would want revenge on them.

"There is one other unsettling thing I should warn you about, however." Ibiki said seriously, yet it looked like itt was troubling him badly. And no one liked the way he said it. It really couldn't have been good especially when he looked right at Itachi. "I am afraid I have worse news to deliver to you, Itachi."

Itachi stiffened at being addressed like that. "What is it?" He asked frowning.

Ibiki sighed heavily before shaking his head. "It is about your brother, Sasuke." He said and everyone stiffened again.

"Don't tell me that son of a bitch escaped too." Gaara growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha.

However, Ibiki shook his head still serious to a fault. "No, he did not." He said and Sakira visibly sighed in relief. "He is dead." And once again, everyone stiffened in shock.

* * *

**_~*~Hours before, the time of the prison escape~*~_**

* * *

Night had fallen for the Omni Point prison and many of the prisoners were safely locked in their cells. A few guards were patrolling but it was awfully quiet. There was nothing wrong. None of the prisoners were stupid enough to start anything.

Except one.

The prisoner, Meizu had saved a guard's life once from a dangerous prisoner and now it was time to pay up. He had made a deal with the guard that if he let him in Garuda Iwa's cell for one hour, they were even.

One who honored such a deal, the guard agreed and lead Meizu into one of the visiting rooms instead of the cell. They didn't want unwanted attention after all. And what Meizu had in mind of doing with Garuda, it would catch that attention.

So Meizu was waiting in the room for the guard to bring his new fuck toy.

After only a moment, the door opened and Garuda was led in. He looked around, frowning before looking right at Meizu. And then he smirked. "Ah, hot stuff. I have been looking forward to seeing you again." He then turned to the guard, who shrank back away from him. It was as if he was actually afraid of him, when in truth, he was. And for good reason too. "The room is sound proof, right? Like I asked for, no?" Garuda asked slyly.

The guard nodded rather timidly. "Everything is as you asked for." He said with a slightly shaky tone. "Our deal...?"

Garuda merely smiled at him as he held out his hand and the guard quickly placed a ring of keys into it. "Good. When this is over, I will make the call and you will see Her again. I promise." He told him.

"Al-alive?" The guard asked nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Garuda nodded sharply before waving a hand at him to leave the room. "Alive. And unharmed. Now get out. Whatever you hear in here, you come in or if we are interrupted, you know what will happen, no?" He stated.

The guard nodded and hurried to close the door, leaving the two prisoners in together. Meizu was looking rather curious about the exchange the other two had. He couldn't help but wonder. "What was that about, cunt?" He asked raising an euebrow.

Garuda smirked as he turned towards him and made his way over to place a hand under the prisoner's chin. "Oh, nothing, hot stuff. Just a little jibber jabber. Are you ready to scream my name, no?" He asked allowing his hand to trail down Meizu's chest and down to his groins.

Meizu grinned as he already began unbuttoning his orange jump suit and shoving it down to his waist. "Oh, yeah, baby. I am so ready to fuck you! Take your clothes off and bend over the table!" He demanded.

"Oh, that's so..." Garuda said smirking as he watched Meizu pulling off his jumpsuit and reaching into his gray boxer shorts to start jacking himself off. He then began unbuttoning his own jump suit, though not as fast as Meizu would have liked. "Oh well. While we are at it, Meizu, tell me what you are in for?"

"I don't want to fucking talk! I want to fuck!" Meizu growled befroe roughly grabbing Garuda and spinning him until he collided with the table. He was already running his hands up and down the blonde's front, cupping his groins. "Take off your god damn uniform so I can fuck you! We only have an hour!"

However, Meizu missed the flash of irritation in Garuda's eyes for slamming him into the table. But he let it pass for a moment before tightening his hand around the key ring. "Oh, come on, hot stuff. Would it hurt to tell me, no?" He asked in a sultry voice.

Meizu growled a little but didn't let bother him as he began rubbing erection against Garuda's still covered ass. He just wanted to fuck this blondie's brains out. But ah, what the hell? "Rape and murder, little cunt. Raped a few boys between the ages of 14 to 20. And killed them. I always enjoyed fucking the young ones. They were so fucking tight in the ass." He said with a groan as he continued to rub himself against Garuda.

Garuda smirked as he slowly unbuttoned his uniform and allowed the man behind him to wrench his sleeves off of him and roll the fabric to his waist. "So, I guess you're a lover of the males, eh? I figured as much." He said with a chuckle. "Want to take a crack at what my crimes are, no?"

"I don't fucking care! Just get that uniform off and spread wide for me!" Meizu growled as jacking off again, anxious to fucking this one.

Gripping the keys tighter, Garuda just kept on smirking as he looked forward, listening to the pants behind him. "I am a serial bomber. I like blowing things up. Buildings and sometimes people." He said in an almost seductive voice. "The crime that got me caught however, was me slitting a man's throat," he paused before looking over his shoulder at Meizu, who seemed to almost not hear him. And at this time, Garuda now deadly serious, startling the other prisoner. "I slit the throat of a fucking homo with sharpened keys. I really hate queers and lezbos."

Meizu stopped jacking off to look at him in surprise. "What?" He asked eyes narrowing.

Garuda spun round to face him and shoved the keys hard into Meizu's throat, ignoring the blood as it spurted out from the impact. The only sound that could be regiatered was gargling gasps as the prisoner grasped at his now destroyed throat. Blood was gushing through his fingers and down his front.

"Do you know what I hate most, however?" Garuda asked in a deadly tone as he stood up straight and began circling to behind Meizu. "I hate being touched by a queer." He then lashed out grabbing him by the hiar and yanked back hard so that the tear in his throat would tear further.

Meizu was dead before he even hit the ground.

Suddenly the door opened and the guard came in, only to freeze in horror at what he saw on the ground. "Oh my god..." he murmured before yelping when Garuda grabbed him by the front and shoved him hard against the wall. He looked fearfully at the dead look in the criminal's eyes. "Wa-wait! I thought we had a deal!" He stammered out.

Garuda smirked as he leaned in closer to the guard's face. "We did. And I am a man of my word, no? I am just going to knock you out so you will live to see your daughter again. Did you do what I told you to do?" He asked dangerously.

The guard nodded frantically. "I re-reset the cell activation co-code like you told me to. All of the c-cells will open in three minutes. Including the Isolation cells. Pl-please. Is she...is my Yokino at least al-alive?" He stammered fearfully.

"I told you she was, dumbass." Garuda growled at him before grabbing his neck and bringing him closer. "And like I said, if I die or if the ones I am taking with me dies, or we are caught, you will find nothing but a splatter of blood and guts that was once your precious daughter in some warehouse in Mist. Is that fucking clear, no?"

Again, the guard shakily nodded. He was very clear. He just wanted his little girl back. His precious 12 year old girl that this madman had kidnapped only a few days before his capture and sentencing to Omni Point Prison. He had only found out just a day ago that this man had been the one who had her kidnapped. And it seemed he had an accomplice, who had sent the guard a picture of his daughter with a bomb strapped to her. The instructions had been very clear. Assist Garuda Iwa and four others in an escape or she was going to be exploded right with the bomb.

So he had had no choice. He would lose his job and probably go to jail for helping five dangerous criminals to escape. And it could have been possible that this killer would blow his daughter up anyways. But he had to try. He had to let the criminals go or his daugnter was guaranteed to die.

"Good daddy." Garuda cooed in a mocking tone before he rammed the guard's head hard against the wall, knocking him clean out. "Time to play, no?" He sneered beore gathering up the guard's taser, night stick and his gun.

* * *

Exactly as the guard had said, the prison cells were activated and with loud clicks, each and everyone opened with loud bangs, making many guards and prisoners jump.

"What the hell?!" One guard exclaimed as he stood up and hurried to the guard window. He and the others looked out to see the cells opening and prisoners were slowly coming out, looking uncertain. "Shit! How did the cells open?! Sound the alarm!"

Too late.

Turning swiftly to just that, the guards suddenly froze to see a young man standing between them and the alarm activation button. They recognized him as the new prisoner, Haku.

Smiling sadly, Haku held up his fists, revealing several senbon needles. "I am so sorry." He said softly before he was moving in a flash and throwing them at a blinding speed.

The guards barely had time to cry out in alarm as the needles were thrown and sliced into their necks, cutting their jugulars.

* * *

Glancing at the open cell, Zabuza remained sitting for a moment before he grunted and stood up. He knew it was time to wreck hell in Omni Point. He walked straight out and roared a deafening cry, which caused quite the stir.

Hearing the extremely large prisoner, many others joined in before they began rushing about. They knew what this was. It was a prison riot. Shouts and yells joined in, echoing off the metal and stone walls. Fights began to break out. Men were shoved over the railings only to fall to their deaths.

* * *

The sounds could be heard all the way to the Isolation cells where Madara Uchiha smiled on his bed, eye closed. He had been waiting for this for a while now. He knew the time had come.

Hearing someone in the door way, Madara turned to look at who was invading his cell room, just to see a smirking Garuda. "About time you decided to me." The former Doctor said as he sat up.

"Ready to leave, no?" Garuda asked smirking.

"You have no fucking idea." Madara growled as he stood up and made his way out of the Isolation cell. He was so ready to go.

* * *

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on?!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he, Juugo and Sasuke stayed in their cells, looking around with wide eyes as their fellow prisoners began making a mess out of everything.

Sasuke frowned as he watched everything unfolding. He didn't like this. He knew, he just knew that this had to do something Madara. This had to be something about him. It made him growl viciously before diving outside of the cell and push through the riot. He ignored Suigetsu as he cried after him as he just began pushing and shoving through the crowd. He needed to find his uncle and fast. This was probably the chance he had been waiting for all year since he found out that he and Madara was in the same prison.

This was his chance to kill that SOB.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Suigetsu called as he and Juugo ran after him, pushing and shoving through the riots. They had to pause for a few seconds to deliver a few blows to other prisoners when they started on them. Not many, however, went after Juugo. They knew his repuation for being dangerous.

Sasuke, once again, ignored them as he frantically searched through the riots for his despicable uncle. He didn't seem him. He knew that Madara could have still been in the Isolation cells. That was a little further...

Or not.

Halting immediately, Sasuke spotted Madara running along the wall with that blonde guy, Garuda Iwa and the smaller one, Haku tailing behind. They were making their way towards the exit, so it was obvious now. This whole riot crap was nothing more than a prison break for his ruthless, murdering SOB of an uncle.

Oh, how Sasuke was going to sorely disappoint Madara.

"Madara!" Sasuke roared as he jumped down the steel stairs.

For a brief moment, it looked as if Madara had heard Sasuke. His head had tilted a little in his direction before a smirk curled on his face but he did not stop running with the other two men. He just dashed through the exit to outside the prison. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to moving faster. He needed to catch his uncle before he vanished into the night. He could still hear Suigetsu and Juugo still running after him but he completely ignored them as he rushed towards the exit of the prison and out the door.

Where he ran head long into a suddenly outstretched arm, knocking the air right out of his lungs as he fell flat onto his back.

Coughing violently, Sasuke curled up a little, clutching at his chest as he gasped and choked for his lack of air. He had no idea what he just ran into but it was bad enough for him to just be lying there on the ground.

"Foolish, Sasuke."

Eyes snapping wide open, Sasuke turned to glare up at Madara as he stood in between the two men, Garuda and Haku, who either were smirking or looking completely blank at what was happening to their pusuer. He took the moment to glance up to see the tall and dangerous looking Zabuza Momochi standing over him, which had Sasuke scurrying to his feet and looking up at him in some unease. It did not help his case at all when the mammoth of a man grabbed him by the scruff of his prison jumpsuit. He immediately struggled but that did not help him at all. The large man's grip was vice.

Madara tsked as he folded his arms and slowly approached his nephew, who in turn glared up at him. "You are such a fool, Sasuke. You would have been better off just staying in your cell." He taunted him with his dark eye twinkling dangerously.

Sasuke glared even harder, still trying to break Zabuza's grip on his jumpsuit but was failing miserably. "I''ll kill you, Madara! I swore I would kill you and I will! No matter where you go! No matter what you do! I will hunt you down! And I will have your blood on my hands!" He snarled as he glared hatefully at his uncle.

Slowly shaking his head, Madara just smirked cruelly at him. He looked amused by what his nephew was saying. "If I had the time, I would make this very slow and painful, Sasuke. But unfortunately, I don't. So you should thank me for this merciful gift I am giving you. Though, I couldn't say the same about your brother." his wicked smirk curled when Sasuke paused to look at him in surprise. "Now, Itachi's death will be very agonizing, painful and very slow. But in the end, he will thank me for making yours so quick." he said now frowning seriously as his eye flickered up to the large man holding Sasuke. "Kill him. Break his fucking neck." He ordered before whirling around with Garuda and Haku and walking towards the boat house where a speed boat was waiting with two imposter guards completely dressed in black uniforms.

"SASUKE! NO!" Suigetsu exclaimed from somewhere still inside the prison as he was racing forward with Juugo.

Zabuza didn't spare them a glance as he reached over to the prisoner door and slammed it shut before he roughly grabbed a struggling Sasuke's head. He wasted no more time as he jerked his hands violently, snapping Sasuke Uchiha's neck and allowing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Only then did he walk after the others.

"If I understand it, you said that there were going to be five of us." Madara said as he climbed into the boat glancing over at Garuda.

Garuda gave him a lazy look but nodded as he looked towards the boat again, to the two guards in the boat. They had been standing side by side, blocking something from Madara's view. But after recieving a nod from the blonde serial bomber, they stepped to the side.

Madara immediately halted, looking surprised at who was sitting moodily and hand cuffed to the railing. He had not been expecting to see Him. And he was not happy whatsoever. "What the hell is he doing here?" He growled now glaring directly at the pale prisoner glaring back at him.

"Believe me, Uchiha." Orochimaru growled as he gave the cuffs a light tug, as if testing them. He wanted nothing more than to just stand up and kill the man still climbing into the boat. "The feeling is mutual.

Zabuza gave Madara a light push into the boat, recieving a look for it. He ignored it as he reached towards one of the imposters, who handed him another pair of handcuffs. He turned and dangled the hand cuffs in front of Madara, who narrowed his eyes in warning at him. "Sit down and shut up, Uchiha. Orders from Madam Ai. She wants both of you back on the main land for the big operation. Both of you have critical information that she needs and it was her who sent us to rescue both of your fucking asses. So you better thank her when we get back. But, if you both give us problems, she ordered me to knock you both out." He growled in warning to them. "And to make sure that no _accidents _happen to both of you, we will put these on to keep you two away from each other. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Madara glared hard at Zabuza. He almost had forgotten how this man could be. But he knew better than to argue with him. He was a very dangerous man, himself. But Zabuza was almost just as dangerous. And he had more muscles in his body than the former doctor did.

So relenting, Madara snatched the hand cuffs from the massive man and clicked them on, allowing Garuda to take the other ring and connect it to one of the railings. "Let's just get out of here. Now." He growled as he sat down with the young man, Haku sitting right next to him.

All the while, he shared glares with Orochimaru the entire way back to the main land.

* * *

**Author's Notice: **Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. I was kind of in a rush with this chapter, so I apologize if its kind of short or what not. Also, as I have stated before, I HATE Sasuke Uchiha, so I decided to get rid of him once and for all. I would have made it long and sufferable but I figured that maybe quick and easy was better. Ah, who cares? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie. Read and Review and I will have the next chapter up a lot quicker than I had this one up.


End file.
